Moshi Moshi - Miitsuko-Chan
by Kanzyaoii
Summary: Une fujoshi folle s'amuse à semer le trouble à Ikerbukuro par ses canulars téléphoniques, les habitants masculins du quartier parviendront-ils démêler le vrai du faux ? Cette FanFic appartient à Miitsuko-Chan (enlevez les espaces !) : fanfiction-miitsuko. eklablog. com/ moshi-moshi-a113010538 (Si cette FanFic est déjà sur ce site, veuillez me le signaler, merchi !)
1. Convictions

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Cette FanFiction ne vient pas de moi, elle vient de Miitsuko-Chan (enlevez les espaces !) : fanfiction-miitsuko. eklablog moshi-moshi-a113010538_

 _ **Résumé**_ _:_ _Une_ _fujoshi folle s'amuse à semer le trouble à Ikerbukuro par ses canulars téléphoniques, les habitants masculins du quartier parviendront-ils démêler le vrai du faux ?_

* * *

Tanaka Taro : Mikado

Bakyura : Kida

Setton : Celty

Saïka : Anri

* * *

Kasuka Heiwajima avait toujours fait attention à ce que son numéro de téléphone ne tombe pas entre les mains de parfaits inconnus. Pour lui qui était un acteur reconnu, ça aurait été une véritable catastrophe si cela était arrivé, d'autant plus pour une personne aussi blasée que lui qui n'attend que le calme de sa vie privée. Ainsi, son portable personnel ne comportait que trois numéros, dont celui de son tant aimé grand frère.

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'un numéro inconnu s'était affiché sur l'écran de son appareil, il avait longtemps hésité avant de décrocher, mais il s'était dit qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, de toute façon.

\- Monsieur Heiwajima ? Demanda une voix féminine .

\- C'est bien moi. Répondit-il, déjà ennuyé.

\- Ah ! Excellent ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point il m'a été difficile de trouver votre numéro.

 _Parce-que c'est le but._ Avait-il envie de répondre, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire futile.

\- ... Nous participons à un sondage, est-ce que vous avez du temps à vous consacrer pour nous aider à le remplir ?

Silence.

...

Voyant qu'il ne répondait rien, elle ajouta :

\- Ça ne durera que quelques minutes...

Nouveau silence.

\- ... C'est d'accord.

Le jeune homme ne semblait que très peu motivé, mais ça n'était pas ce qui allait la décourager.

\- Quel âge avez-vous ?

Question stupide.

\- Vingt-et-un ans.

\- Depuis combien de temps exercez-vous votre métiers ?

\- Cinq ans.

\- Comptez-vous changer d'horizon ?

Qui accepterait un poker face comme lui ailleurs qu'à Ikerbukuro ?

\- Non.

\- Avez-vous déjà eu une petite amie ?

Ça commençait à devenir de l'ordre du privé, mais le brun consentit néanmoins à donner une réponse.

\- Oui.

\- Quelle est votre plus longue relation ?

\- Environs un mois.

\- Ça n'est pas très long...

\- En effet .

Un mois. C'était le temps que les femmes mettaient avant de se décourager. Impossible de vivre plus longtemps avec quelqu'un qui semblait autant ennuyé par la vie. Passé ce seuil, même les plus tenaces n'arrivaient plus à le supporter.

\- Je vois, intéressant...

La jeune femme sembla prendre des notes avant de reprendre

\- Êtes-vous doué au lit ?

Drôle de sondage, c'était rare que l'on arrive à le prendre de court de cette manière plutôt inattendue.

\- Suffisamment, je pense.

\- Pratiquez-vous l'inceste ?

Cette fois-ci, et ce pour la première fois depuis des années, la surprise put réellement se lire sur le visage de Kasuka qui écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas du tout à une bombe aussi énorme, tellement qu'il mit plusieurs secondes à pouvoir à nouveau parler :

\- Absolument pas !

C'était bien la première fois que le jeune acteur s'exclamait.

\- Oh... Et que pense votre frère de vos autres liaisons ?

L'Heiwajima junior s'obstina à ne pas répondre, de longues minutes de silence s'installèrent.

\- Monsieur ?

…

\- Vous êtes toujours là ?

…

\- Bah, tant pis...

Kasuka attendit d'attendre le bip sonore qui lui indiquait que la jeune femme avait quitté la ligne pour décrocher, encore sous le choc.

Il était probable qu'après ça, il ne regarde plus son grand frère comme avant...

* * *

 ** _Tanaka Taro_** _est connecté._

 ** _Setton_** _:Bonjour._

 ** _Bakyura_** _: Salut la compagnie !_

 ** _Tanaka Taro_** _: Bonjour à vous deux, personne d'autre n'est connecté ?_

 ** _Setton_** _: Non, c'est le calme plat._

 ** _Bakyura_** _: Grave, je m'ennuie comme un rat mort._

 ** _Setton_** _: Sympa pour nous._

 ** _Bakyura_** _: Désolé mais je suis honnête, moi._

 ** _Tanaka Taro_** _demande à chatter en privé avec_ ** _Bakyura_** _._

 _Demande refusée._

 ** _Tanaka Taro_** _demande à chatter en privé avec_ ** _Bakyura_** _._

 _Demande refusée._

 ** _Tanaka Taro_** _: Acceptes._

 ** _Tanaka Taro_** _demande à chatter en privé avec_ ** _Bakyura_** _._

 _Demande acceptée._

 ** _Bakyura_** _tient une conversation privée avec_ ** _Tanaka Taro_** _._

 ** _Tanaka Taro_** _: Tu sous-entends que je suis malhonnête ?_

 ** _Bakyura_** _: ?_

 ** _Tanaka Taro_** _:Kida-kun, je sais que c'est toi et je sais que tu sais qui je suis._

 ** _Bakyura_** _: Qui te la dit ?_

 ** _Tanaka Taro_** _: Devine..._

 ** _Bakyura_** _: Cet informateur est une plaie !_

 ** _Tanaka Taro_** _: Donc, tu parlais bel et bien de moi ?_

…

 ** _Bakyura_** _: Et alors ? J'ai raison et tu le sais. Tu as attendu toute l'année que cette fille t'avoue ses sentiments, et au moment où elle le fait, tu te défiles ._

 ** _Tanaka Taro_** _: C'est elle qui t'a dit ça ?_

 ** _Bakyura_** _:_ _Oui, un problème ?_

 ** _Tanaka Taro_** _: Elle t'a menti, ce n'est pas de ça dont elle m'a parlé ce jour là._

 ** _Bakyura_** _: Et pourquoi elle me raconterait des salades ?_

Derrière son écran, Mikado devint rouge comme une tomate en se souvenant de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son amie, quelques semaines plus tôt.

 ** _Saïka_** _: Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?_

 ** _Tanaka Taro_** _: De quoi tu parles, Anri-chan ?_

 ** _Saïka_** _: De tes sentiments envers Masaomi-kun._

 _Le jeune homme avait recraché son bol de chocolat chaud sur l'écran de son PC._

 ** _Tanaka Taro_** _: Pardon ?_

 ** _Saïka_** _: Tu as très bien lu, et ne fais pas l'innocent, votre relation coule de source. Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?_

 ** _Tanaka Taro_** _: Mais pas du tout !_

 ** _Saïka_** _: Inutile de me mentir, je ne te crois pas._

Depuis, l'adolescent avait été quelque peu bloqué par la « déclaration » de son amie et n'osait plus trop la regarder en face, ni même rester près d'elle, ce qui pouvait en effet prêter à confusion.

Le vibreur de son téléphone le fit brusquement sortir de ses pensées, et Mikado ferma l'écran de son ordinateur, mettant par l'occasion un gros vent à son meilleur ami qui attendait toujours une réponse, avant de décrocher, ne se doutant pas une seconde que ce geste allait le faire plonger dans un plus profond doute encore.

\- Konichiwa.

\- Mikado Ryûgamine je présume ?

\- Vous présumez bien, qui êtes-vous ?

\- Oh, une simple enquêtrice qui a pour mission de faire des sondages, seriez-vous d'accord pour répondre à quelques questions ?  
\- Bien sur, si c'est pour un sondage.

-...

\- Vous écrivez ? Parce-que Ryûgamine fait très pseudonyme !

\- Non.

Le jeune homme avait déjà du répondre une quinzaine de fois à cette question.

\- A votre age, vous devez déjà avoir des idées de carrière, que comptez-vous faire une fois adulte ?

\- Mmmm... Peu importe, tant que ce n'est pas « banal ».

-Vous détestez vraiment vivre une vie normale, est-ce pour ça que vous êtes ami avec un drôle d'oiseau tel que Masaomi Kida ?

\- Pas du tout, Kida-kun et moi nous connaissons depuis les bancs de l'école, notre amitié remonte à bien avant que mon obsession d'avoir une vie différente de celles des autres ne transparaisse.

\- Donc, ce garçon est le seul à vous connaître ?

L'étudiant n'y avait jamais réellement réfléchi, mais maintenant que cette demoiselle le disait...

\- C'est fort probable.

\- Ah ! C'est un véritable compte de fées alors !

Par compte de fées elle voulait dire...

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr...

\- Jusqu'où êtes-vous allés avec lui ?

\- P-pardon ?!

\- Enfin, vous voyez bien de quoi je veux parler... Je vous aide. Vous êtes-vous déjà embrassés en public ou avez-vous déjà passé le pas et couchés ensembles ?

Le teint de l'interlocuteur devint semblable à celui d'une écrevisse.

\- Mais... Mais... Mais. Je ne pense pas à Kida-kun comme _ça_!

\- Tut tut tut ! On ne me la fait pas à moi ! Vous n'avez pas à vous cacher, je suis là pour ça.

\- Mais je ne suis pas...

Mikado ne s'était jamais senti aussi rouge de toute sa vie. De la fumée s'échappait même de ses oreilles, indiquant que ses fusibles étaient sur le point de lui dire adieu.

\- Vous n'êtes pas ? Continuez je vous en prie.

\- JE NE SUIS PAS GAY !

Le lycéen envoya valser son téléphone à l'autre bout de la pièce, se frappant la tête sur le sol comme pour essayer en vain de faire disparaître les images de lui et de son meilleur ami entrain de faire des choses pas très catholiques qui s'imposaient naturellement à son esprit, mort de peur à l'idée de sentir que ces mêmes images lui faisaient ressentir quelque chose de chaleureux au niveau de son bas-ventre.

* * *

Un morceau de jazz extrêmement chelou qui rentre dans vos têtes et refuse d'en sortir, et ce pour une durée indélimitée, retentit.

\- Shinra ! C'est pour toi !

\- Moshi Moshi ? Répondit le médecin de sa voie enjouée.

\- Bonjour, ais-je bien affaire à Shinra Kishitani ?

\- Tout a fait !

\- Avez-vous quelques minutes à m'accorder, c'est pour un sondage ?

\- Avec plaisir !

\- Vous avez une vingtaine d'années, c'est bien ça ?

\- Exactement !

\- Pourtant, des rumeurs circulent à votre sujet comme quoi vous sortiriez avec la fameuse motarde sans tête, un être centenaire qui, contrairement à vous, ne vieillira jamais qu'avez-vous à dire à ce sujet ?

\- Que c'est totalement vrai, ma Celty et moi filons le parfait amour !

\- C'est vrai ? Que c'est mignon !

\- Merci !

\- Vous ne l'avez donc jamais trompée ?

Shinra prit un air solennel.

\- Jamais de la vie.

\- Même pour ce qui est de vos anciens camarades Shizuo Heiwajima, Kyohei Kadota et Izaya Orihara ? Vous sembliez pourtant extrêmement proche à l'époque du lycée.

\- Ces spécimens ne m'ont jamais intéressés que par leur façon d'être, en aucun cas je ne les ai un jour vu autrement que comme des amis.

\- Bien. Et n'avez-vous jamais remarqué quelque chose d'étrange entre eux... un comportement suspect qui aurait pu vous faire douter de leurs véritables relations ?

La lumière se fit au dessus de la tête du chirurgien fou.

\- Oh, bien sur que si. J'ai toujours pensé que la tension de haine entre Shizuo et Izaya était beaucoup trop forte pour une simple animosité, pas vous ?

\- Si ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord !

Ce qu'il entendit le conforta dans son idée.

\- Ces deux là ne peuvent pas tout simplement être ennemis, ils cachent forcément quelque chose, vous saisissez ?

\- Évidemment !

\- Ils ont probablement beaucoup de secrets communs dont le monde extérieur ne se doute pas une seconde, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Pour sur ! Ils sont forcément amants !

La personne à l'autre bout du fil raccrocha, semblant être partie dans un délire dont Shinra ne saisissait pas les extrémités. Bien sur, il savait ce qu'était une Fujoshi, et comprenait à peu près pourquoi elles étaient tant attachées aux relations entres hommes, mais leur habitude de mettre n'importe qui avec n'importe qui restait un mystère, même pour lui.

Sur le coup, le brun était très content de lui : il allait pouvoir étudier de plus près le cas de ces demoiselles hors du commun, et peut-être même aurait-il l'occasion d'observer l'évolution de leur folie. Sacrifier l'honneur de ses deux amis en arrangeant la réalité n'était qu'un moindre sacrifice pour faire évoluer la science, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Heiwajima Shizuo... avait une fois de plus cassé sont téléphone.

Rien d'étonnant à cela, puisqu'il lui suffisait d'un rien pour briser un être humain comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple brindille, il était évident qu'un objet aussi ridiculement fragile ne fasse pas long feu entre ses mains. Mais bon, quand même, c'était le troisième ce mois-ci !

Bon, en même temps, il avait eu de quoi s'énerver ce coup-ci...

Le blond frissonna de dégoût en repensant à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir...

Déjà, lorsqu'il avait décroché, il l'avait senti mal, la voix stridente qui était à l'autre bout du fil l'agaçait au plus au point, et ça ne s'était pas arrangé au fil de la conversation, mais alors pas du tout.

\- Heiwajima Shizuo ? Puis-je vous parler une seconde ? C'est au sujet d'un sondage.

 _Non._ Avait-il simplement envie de répondre, et c'est probablement ce qu'il aurait fait si Tom n'avait pas été occupé un peu plus loin avec un homme scrupuleux qui lui tapait complètement sur les nerfs. Voyant une échappatoire à son supplice, il n'avait pas pu refuser.

\- Ouais. Avait-il répondu en tirant sur sa cigarette, maussade.

\- A ce que j'entends, vous fumez encore a... Vingt-trois ans ?

\- Vingt-quatre. Rectifia-t-il du tac au tac.

 _-_ Ah ! Que c'est beau d'être aussi jeune et vaillant !

Jeune, oui. Vaillant, sûrement pas.

\- Allez droit au but.

Son irritation pouvait se sentir à l'autre bout du fil, et son interlocutrice ne perdit pas de temps pour se ressaisir.

-Hum. Toujours aussi impatient à ce que je vois, c'est un très vilain défaut vous savez?

-M'en bats les couilles

Comment on faisait pour raccrocher, déjà ?

\- _Charmant_ jusqu'au bout... Tout le contraire de votre amant...

Le jeune homme faillit s'étouffer avec sa nicotine.

\- MON QUOI ?!

\- Votre amant, Izaya Orihara, celui que vous poursuivez sans cesse depuis le lycée, vous sortez secrètement ensemble n'est-ce pas ?

En l'espace de cette phrase, le teint de Shizuo était passé par toutes les couleurs existantes . Du vert du dégoût en pensant à cet enfoiré, du blanc livide en comprenant ce que son interlocutrice sous-entendait, pour enfin arriver à un magnifique rouge, non pas de gêne mais bel et bien de rage.

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ?! ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE SOIGNER !

Là, une fissure s'était formée sur l'écran de son mobile, mais le jeune adulte ne s'en était pas soucié outre mesure, bien trop occupé à crier à l'outrage .

\- C'est pourtant ce qu'affirme l'un de vos amis commun de longue date, le cacher ne sert absolument à rien, je sais à quel point votre amour est immense !

C'était dingue le nombre de conneries que l'on pouvait débiter en une seule phrase, et plus encore la façon dont ces dites conneries pouvaient interagir avec le comportement et les pensées des autres, c'est ce que Shizuo se rendit compte en pensant au cloporte en pleine expression de jouissance alors qu'il le prenait sauvagement.

Un grésillement retentit dans les oreilles de la jeune femme.

Le téléphone venait d'être mis en miettes.

Shizuo se prit la tête entre les mains en repensant à cette folle histoire et à ce que cette... mégère avait insinué sur sa relation avec l'autre vermine.

Le pire, probablement, c'est qu'il ne savait pas s'il avait aimé ou non l'image d'un Izaya plié à ses désirs.

C'était bien ce qui l'effrayait le plus.


	2. Masturbation

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Cette FanFiction ne vient pas de moi, elle vient de Miitsuko-Chan (enlevez les espaces !) : fanfiction-miitsuko. eklablog moshi-moshi-a113010538_

 _ **Résumé**_ _:_ _Une_ _fujoshi folle s'amuse à semer le trouble à Ikerbukuro par ses canulars téléphoniques, les habitants masculins du quartier parviendront-ils démêler le vrai du faux ?_

* * *

Pas une seule fois dans sa vie Ryugamine Mikado ne s'était masturbé, jamais. En aucun cas le jeune homme ne s'était un jour donné du plaisir ainsi, en solo, et pour cause : il trouvait cela obscène. A aucun moment l'adolescent n'avait ressenti le besoin de faire une telle chose, qui selon lui irait contre sa pudeur personnelle, ou celle de la personne avec laquelle il se serait imaginé. Lors des rares fois où il s'était senti excité pour une raison X, lorsque l'envie de se soulager se faisait un peu trop ressentir, il se faisait couler une douche bien froide, ce qui lui remettait instantanément les idées en place. Alors oui, Mikado était toujours resté chaste, blanc comme un agneau, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait changé cela, jamais, jusqu'à ce jour du moins.

Oui car ce soir était à marqué d'une croix rouge sur le calendrier, puisque aujourd'hui le maître des dollars avait fait une tache sur son drap blanc d'innocence, entamant un chemin de débauche qu'il ne se serait jamais imaginé. En effet, il s'était _touché._

Et si ça n'était que ça, mais l'adolescent avait touché _cet endroit_ , ce lieu intime qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sacré, et qu'il s'était fait un plaisir de souiller de ses doigts avides de chaire, se salissant jusqu'à-ce que jouissance s'en suive.

Encore a demi assommé par son orgasme, et pourtant horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire, le jeune homme fixait le mouchoir qu'il tenait entre ses mains sali par sa propre semence comme s'il avait commit un crime et que ce mouchoir en était la seule pièce à conviction, ses yeux brumeux pouvant indiquer à quel point cette situation le rendait hagard.

-Kami-sama... qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

Si Kami-sama avait existé, ce qui est scientifiquement impossible, il lui aurait probablement répondu qu'il venait de commettre l'un des sept pêchers capitaux, la luxure. Mais Kami-sama n'avait pas que ça a faire et avait d'autres quéquettes à fouetter, donc il laissa Mikado dans son caca, ou plutôt dans son sperme.

Soudain, le fondateur des _Dollars s_ embla reprendre conscience, et éjecta à grande vitesse le morceau de papier de sa main, comme s' il avait été en feu .

\- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas en revenir, les événements de cette dernière heure tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, tels une hypnose qui ne cesserait de se répéter, et la culpabilité le prit à la gorge.

Il avait fait une erreur. Il s'était masturbé, certes, mais ça il pouvait l'accepter, après tout quasiment tous les jeunes de son âge et bien au-delà avaient recours à ce genre d'acte mais ce dont il ne pouvait pas se pardonner, c'était de s'être donné du plaisir en pensant à _lui_.

Masaomi Kida.

Son meilleur ami.

Tout ça parce-qu'une ou deux adolescentes à l'esprit un peu trop vaste avaient suggérées – entendez par là fortement insisté – que la relation qu'il entretenait avec son plus ancien camarade était plutôt ambigu, ce qui avait suffit à semer le doute dans son esprit si candide.

Mikado enfouit sa tête rouge jusqu'aux oreilles dans son oreiller en repensant à ses agissements . Pas une seule fois pendant sa séance de plaisir l'image du blond ne l'avait quittée, le souvenir fictif de sa voix emplie de plaisir, de son odeur si excitante, de sa peau sublime ne parvenaient pas à le quitter, et ça l'affolait plus que tout le jeune homme qui se sentait petit à petit perdre la tête.

Comment regarder Kida en face après ça ? Comment continuer à passer le plus clair de son temps en sa présence alors qu'il les avait imaginé entrain de faire toutes... _ces choses_ ? Et surtout comment tout oublier ?

Tout ce que le jeune homme voulait, c'était redevenir comme avant, pouvoir marcher à ses côtés sans se sentir troublé, sans les regards concupiscents d'Anri lorsque Kida assurait qu'eux trois se trouvaient dans un triangle amoureux, sans tous ces sentiments confus qui mettraient à coup sur en péril leur amitié.

Ryugamine Mikado était foutu, mort, serré, pris en étau dans un piège invisible dont il percevait à peine les griffes.

Mince, et voilà qu'en recommençant à penser à Kida, il se sentit à nouveau excité...

* * *

Chez lui, le jeune Masaomi était à mille lieux de se douter des tracas de son meilleur ami. Resté planté devant son PC, il en était encore au même point depuis plus d'une heure, n'arrivant pas à saisir ce qui lui arrivait, les yeux rivés sur l'écran du tchat, fixant le dernier message qu'il avait reçu en essayant d'en interpréter les mots.

 ** _Tanaka Taro_** _est déconnecté._

Mikado lui avait mit un vent.

C'était bien la première fois que ça arrivait. Et étant donné la conversation qu'ils entretenaient, tout portait à croire que ce dernier avait _volontairement_ éludé la dernière question qu'il lui avait posé. Oui, il y avait de grandes chances pour que le brun l'ait fait _exprès_.

Décidément, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

Mikado avait beau être une poule mouillée, peureux, couard jusqu'aux orteils, il était loin d'être lâche, jamais il ne lui aurait fait un tel coup, qu'importe le sujet abordé.

Il y avait forcément quelque chose.

Son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas lui mettre un vent.

Son meilleur ami ne _devait_ pas lui mettre un vent.

Qui sait, peut-être qui lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave, peut-être qu'il s'était fait enlever par des extra-terrestes désirant faire des tests odieux sur sa personne, ou pire, peut-être qu'il était tombé sur un de ces nombreux tarés qui peuplaient Ikerbukuro !

Kida n'était pas du genre à inquiéter, mais là c'était un cas de force majeure, son ami qui ne répondait pas à ses messages, c'était une première !

Le jeune homme ne perdit pas de temps et partit en direction de la demeure de son camarade. Sur le chemin, il reçut un appel auquel il s'empressa de répondre, après tout cela pouvait être des kidnappeurs qui avaient pris en otage le brun pour l'atteindre, lui le chef des foulards jaunes. Surtout que c'était un numéro inconnu.

\- Oui ?

Étais-ce de la panique qu'il décelait dans sa propre voix ? Non, impossible.

\- Kida-kun ?

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, je suis pressé.

\- Je l'entends bien à l'autre bout du fil, pourquoi courrez-vous ?

L'habituel enthousiasme du jeune homme avait été remplacée par sa part d'ombre, celle qui gagnait du terrain lorsqu'il était dans son gang.

\- C'est un interrogatoire ?

\- On peut dire ça, alors ?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

\- Oh, je vois, n'en dites pas plus, j'ai compris.

Piqué dans sa curiosité, le blond demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comprenez ?

\- Ça concerne Ryugamine Mikado, n'est-ce pas ?

L'adolescent se tendit à l'entente de ces mots, son corps commençant à trembler indépendamment de sa volonté alors qu'il continuait à courir comme un dératé.

\- Vous savez quelque chose ?

La tension était insoutenable.

\- … Oui.

\- Que savez-vous ?

Son corps entier tremblait, il attendait.

\- Vous êtes entrain de coucher ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

En entendant cela, Kida tomba des nues, s'arrêtant soudain dans sa course, a quelques pas de la maison de son ami, alors que ses joues le brûlaient.

\- Q-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

\- Oh, un tas de trucs, votre relation porte au questionnement, si l'on ajoute à cela votre souffle saccadé et la façon dont vous avez réagi lorsque j'ai fait allusion a votre ami, je suis quasiment certaine que...

\- C'est absurde ! Mikado aime Anri jusqu'à la point des cheveux !

\- En êtes-vous certain ?

\- Bien sur, il lui tourne autour depuis le début de l'année !

-Je vois... dommage.

Dommage ?

\- Et vous ? Qui aimez-vous au juste ?

 _Saki._ Aurait-il normalement du répondre sans la moindre hésitation, sauf que cet amour était fané depuis longtemps, le coup qu' Izaya lui avait fait avait fini d'achever ses sentiments pour la jeune femme. Il ne l'aimait plus du tout, et ce depuis longtemps.

\- Moi ?! Personne !

N'empêche qu'en disant cela, il eut un pincement au cœur.

Alors qu'elle était la vérité ? Qui aimait-il au final ?

Si le jeune homme avait été honnête avec lui même, il se serait avoué que courir aussi vite chez son ami parce-qu'il était inquiet avait de quoi mettre en doute la nature de ses sentiments.

Mais c'est bien connu, les êtres humains refusent la vérité sous sa forme la plus pure par peur de souffrir, préférant la modifier selon ses envies, et le jeune Masaomi ne faisait pas exception.

Les pensées perdues, il raccrocha, ne se préoccupant guerre des inepties que son interlocutrice lui débitait, et parcourut lentement les derniers mètres qui le séparait de chez son ami, reprenant doucement son souffle. Une fois au pas de la porte, le faux blond prit une grande inspiration, reprenait son visage de bout-en-train que tout le monde connaissait si bien, mais qui malheureusement n'était que la façade d'un adolescent qui avait apprit trop rapidement ce qu'est la vie, avant d'entrer en trombe dans l'appartement de son ami.

\- Mikado ! C'est moi !

Ce qu'il y vit le statufia sur place.

Son meilleur ami était replié au fond de ses draps, le visage en transe et les paupières close alors qu'il avait une photo d'eux deux entre les doigts, murmurant son nom en boucle alors que sa main s'activait visiblement sous ses draps.

 _OH. MY. GOD!_

* * *

Rio n'avait pas envie de répondre au téléphone, mais elle en était obligée. Elle qui avait voulu se suicider il y avait si peu de temps ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester silencieuse, sans quoi on appellerait la police et elle serait bien embarrassée.

\- Oui ? Fit-elle au bout de la cinquième sonnerie, se maudissant d'avoir laissé son téléphone allumé.

\- Vous êtes bien Rio Kamichika ?

\- Oui.

\- J'ai besoin d'avoir vos réponses à quelques questions, vous voulez-bien ?

 _Non._

\- Oui.

Rio maudissait son foutu esprit contradictoire.

\- Vous connaissez Izaya Orihara, je me trompe ?

Ce salaud, bien sur qu'elle le connaissait ! Il s'était joué d'elle, s'était amusé avec sa vie comme si elle n'avait été qu'un simple jouet, une distraction.

\- Ne me parlez pas de cet enfoiré.

\- Si froide, aurait-il rejeté vos avances ? C'est pour ça que vous le détestez ?

La lycéenne n'avait aucune envie d'étaler sa vie privée à une parfaite inconnue.

-Ça n'a rien a voir .

\- Ça a a voir avec quoi, alors ?

\- Ce sont mes propres affaires, et ne vous regardent pas. Et elles ne regardent pas ce trompeur d'Izaya non plus, alors si vous le revoyez, dites-lui de ma part qu'il peut aller se faire enculer.

L'adolescente n'était pas du genre vulgaire, mais elle estimait que cet homme plus que n'importe qui d'autre l'avait bien mérité.

\- Ça serait génial, et par qui ?

Rio réfléchit une seconde, elle avait fait des recherches sur cet homme qui avait été a deux doigts de lui faire perdre la vie, et elle avait apprit sans grande surprise que celui-ci était un informateur de renom, et surtout qui détestait par dessus-tout un homme en particulier.

\- Par Heiwajima Shizuo.

Ces trois mots attisèrent un feu dans son interlocutrice qui se mit à crier de joie, à chanter puis à taper dans ses mains tout en pleurant tellement le bonheur était intense, tellement qu'elle avait oublié la jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil

\- Merci ! Merci infiniment !

\- De rien...

La conversation se coupa, et la jeune femme se dit qu'il fallait que cette fille aille sérieusement se faire soigner...

* * *

 _Driiiing ! Driiiing !_

\- Ici Russia Shushi, bonjour à vous, cher client du jour.

\- Bien de bonjour, a qui ais-je affaire ?

\- Simon Brezhnev à votre service.

\- Oh, Simon, voilà qui est intéressant, vous avez beaucoup de clients ?

\- Non, pas un seul. Pourtant, c'est bon les sushis !

\- Rah ! Même pas Izaya ? Lui qui adore pourtant les sushis !

\- Non, même pas lui, il préfère se battre avec Shizuo. Pourtant, la bagarre, c'est mal. Ils devraient faire la paix et venir manger des sushis ensembles un de ces quatre.

\- Ah ?!

\- Comment ?

\- Vous dites qu'il est avec Shizuo ?

-Comme toujours, je les ai vu se battre un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, si ce n'est pas désolant...

\- MAIS C'EST MAGNIFIQUE !

Le changement de son interlocutrice alerta l'homme.

-Attendez, votre voix me dit quelque chose...

L'homme ne put pas confirmer ses soupçons, la jeune femme avait déjà raccroché.

\- Le manque de politesse des jeunes gens m'a toujours impressionné... Se plaignit le Russe en remettant le combiné à sa place.

* * *

\- Hallo Anri-chan, comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien, et toi?

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point !

\- Expliques-toi

\- Mon sondage a fait mouche, j'ai récolté un tas d'informations !

\- Qui as-tu appelé ?

\- Oh, quelques personnes, mais en particulier des hommes, en fait je crois que Rio est la seule fille que j'ai appelé pour le moment, sinon j'ai eu affaire dans là Shizuo, Kasuka, Shinra, Simon, Kida et Mikado.

\- Kida et Mikado ? Tu les a appelés ?

\- Bien sur ! Ces deux là sont vraiment intéressants, en tant qu'amis d'enfance ils cachent forcément quelques petits trucs, tu as du t'en rendre compte puisque tu traînes tout le temps avec.

\- En effet.

Oui, la jeune femme le savait plus que quiconque pour passer une bonne partie de son temps avec les deux garçons : ils étaient plus qu'amis. Eux-même ne s'en rendaient peut-être pas compte, mais la façon dont ils se comportaient l'un avec l'autre était plus qu'explicite, leur complicité recelait plus de l'affection amoureuse que d'une simple amitié.Ils s'aimaient, la brune en était persuadée. C'était léger, presque invisible, mais son intuition féminine ne la trompait jamais, surtout pas depuis qu'elle était devenue _ce genre de fille_.

Qui aurait crut que la timide et réservée Anri Sonohara deviendrait une fujoshi, c'était tellement improbable qu'elle-même ne l'aurait pas crut si on lui avait dit quelques mois auparavant. Et pourtant, les faits étaient là, l'adolescent était complètement fan, sous le charme de ces relations entre beaux mâles, derrière sa réserve apparente se cachait une fille qui bavait littéralement et qui avait envie de crier tout en saignant du nez à chaque fois que ses deux amis étaient un peu trop proches.

Tout ça parce-qu'elle avait fait une rencontre fortuite, une seule. Elle a été charmée par cette jeune femme un peu folle sur les bords qui passait sa vie à débiter en long et en large ses fantasmes torrides incluant toujours uniquement des hommes, et avait fini par aussi être séduite par ces mêmes fantasmes.

Bien sur, tout cela ne pouvait aucunement se lire sur son visage. La jeune fille était restée exactement la même, frigide comme au premier jour, ses deux amis ne s'étaient absolument pas doutés de ses pensées perverses.

Enfin ça, c'était avant.

Parce-que la propriétaire de l'épée maudite avait fait une erreur, elle avait craqué. En effet, n'en pouvant plus, elle en avait parlé au brun, ce qui l'avait totalement braqué sur le sujet, elle ne pourrait probablement plus rien obtenir de sa part.

\- A part ça, qu'as-tu obtenu d'autre ?

\- Quelques petits trucs sans importance par-ci par-là, en particulier sur Shizuo et Izaya, tu sais à quel point je les adule, mais rien de très concret, je vais devoir agir si je veux que quelque chose se produise.

\- Fais attention, tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point ces deux-là sont dangereux.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, fais plutôt gaffe à toi, il ne faudrait pas que tes amis comprennent ce que tu prépares.

C'était déjà en partie fait, mais puisqu'au départ ça faisait partie de son plan, Anri n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, en principes.

\- Comptes sur moi.

\- Je dois y aller. A la prochaine.

\- Au revoir.

L'éventreur raccrocha avec le souvenir de ses deux meilleurs amis en tête.

Elle se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient, en ce moment...


	3. Intuitions

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Cette FanFiction ne vient pas de moi, elle vient de Miitsuko-Chan (enlevez les espaces !) : fanfiction-miitsuko. eklablog moshi-moshi-a113010538_

 _ **Résumé**_ _:_ _Une_ _fujoshi folle s'amuse à semer le trouble à Ikerbukuro par ses canulars téléphoniques, les habitants masculins du quartier parviendront-ils démêler le vrai du faux ?_

* * *

Celty s'ennuyait, ce qui était bien une première.

Pour une fois qu'elle n'avait aucun travail et ne cherchait pas sa tête Shinra était en pleine opération des blessés d'un gang de yakuza et il n'y avait personne sur le tchat avec qui elle aurait pu converser . Ce qui donnait, en somme, une journée de lassitude complète où la jeune femme sans tête ne pouvait que ruminer son ennui.

Heureusement qu'il existait les SMS, ah, ses précieux messages !

 _~ Reçu d'un numéro inconnu_ _à 18: 42_

Suis-je bien sur le messagerie de Celty Sturulson ?

 _~ Envoyé à un numéro inconnu à 18 : 43_

Oui, c'est pour une mission ?

 _~ Reçu d'un numéro inconnu_ _à 18: 45_

Pas vraiment, juste quelques questions, seriez-vous d'accord y répondre ?

Enfin une distraction !

 _~ Envoyé à un numéro inconnu_ _à 18: 45_

Sans problème, je vous en prie.

 _~ Reçu d'un numéro inconnu_ _à 18: 47_

Que dites-vous des rumeurs comme quoi vous seriez la motarde sans tête ?

…

Peur.

 _~ Envoyé à un numéro inconnu_ _à 19: 02_

Qui êtes-vous ?

 _~ Reçu d'un numéro inconnu_ _à 19: 04_

Vous n'avez pas à le savoir.

C'est moi qui pose les questions ici.

 _~ Envoyé à un numéro inconnu_ _à 19: 05_

Alors vous n'avez pas non plus à savoir qui je suis.

 _~ Reçu d'un numéro inconnu_ _à 19: 07_

D'accord, je comprends. C'est légitime de votre part.

Parlons d'autre chose, voulez-vous ?

 _~ Envoyé à un numéro inconnu_ _à 19: 07_

Entendu.

 _~ Reçu d'un numéro inconnu_ _à 19: 09_

Comme tout le monde, je suppose que vous connaissez Izaya Orihara et Shizuo Heiwajima.

Qu'avait-elle à y perdre ?

 _~ Envoyé à un numéro inconnu_ _à 19: 10_

Oui.

 _~ Reçu d'un numéro inconnu_ _à 19: 11_

Personnellement ?

Là, ça commençait à devenir un peu plus dangereux. Il fallait qu'elle reste sur ses gardes, on ne savait jamais qui sa cachait derrière l'autre téléphone.

 _~ Envoyé à un numéro inconnu_ _à 19: 13_

Disons que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de leur parler, pourquoi ?

 _~ Reçu d'un numéro inconnu_ _à 19: 15_

Ce sont deux spécimens étranges, non ? Enfin, pas plus étranges que la motarde noire !

Celty n'était pas la mieux placée pour répondre à cette affirmation.

 _~ Envoyé à un numéro inconnu_ _à 19: 15_

Sans doute.

 _~ Reçu d'un numéro inconnu_ _à 19: 16 ~_

Quel est votre avis personnel sur ces deux énergumènes ?

Pourquoi cette personne tenait-elle tant à savoir des choses sur eux ? Ça dépassait la Dullahan. Mais que ce soit, elle préférait parler de ces deux-là que d'elle-même.

 _~ Envoyé à un numéro inconnu_ _à 19: 21~_

Les deux ont des personnalités bien à eux.

J'aime bien Shizuo, il a ce côté gentil malgré les apparences.

Quant à Izaya...Et bien... Je dirais que c'est le contraire. Il semble doux et calme aux premiers abords, mais tout cela n'est hypocrisie, il est malsain.

 _~ Reçu d'un numéro inconnu_ _à 19: 23_

Votre point de vue est intéressant.

Et pour ce qui est de leur relation ?

 _~ Envoyé à un numéro inconnu_ _à 19: 25~_

Leur duo est explosif. Quand ils sont ensembles, ils me font vraiment penser à des animaux.

 _~ Reçu d'un numéro inconnu_ _à 19: 25_

Comment ça ?

 _~ Envoyé à un numéro inconnu_ _à 19: 27~_

Se battre dès qu'ils se croisent est devenu, plus qu'une habitude, un instinct. Entre eux, c'est primitif.

 _~ Reçu d'un numéro inconnu_ _à 19: 26_

Un peu comme une sorte de tension sexuelle ?

La jeune femme n'y avait jamais pensé de cette façon, rien que de se l'imaginer lui donnait la nausée. Mais dans un sens, oui, c'était cela.

 _~ Envoyé à un numéro inconnu_ _à 19: 28 ~_

En effet, ça peut y ressembler.

 _~ Reçu d'un numéro inconnu_ _à 19: 29_

Croyez-vous en leur possible relation amoureuse ?

En lisant cela, Celty lacha un cri horrifié, bien qu'elle n'ait pas de bouche, et expulsa son PDA a l'autre bout de la pièce.

 _~ Envoyé à un numéro inconnu_ _à 19: 32_

Mais... Mais comment pouvez-vous imaginer cela ? C'est juste... répugnant !

 _~ Reçu d'un numéro inconnu_ _à 19: 33_

Mais non, voyons, c'est juste l'amourrr !

Instantanément, des images des deux hommes s'imposèrent à son esprit, et la jeune femme jeta le plus loin possible son mobile, ne se souciant guerre de la casser, avant de se rouler en boule, assaillie par ces visions d'horreur, traumatisée à vie...

* * *

Depuis qu'elle travaillait pour Izaya, Namie recevait des dizaines de coups de téléphone par jour. Elle n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi c'était elle que l'on dérangeait alors que ses interlocuteurs demandaient instantanément à parler à son patron, et malgré le nombre de fois où elle avait changé de numéro, ça avait continué, alors elle avait fini par se résigner.

Alors aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle avait été étonnée que quelqu'un veuille lui parler à elle. Et oui, avec son propre téléphone...

\- Bonjour, que me vaut cet appel ?

\- Izaya ?

La femme fit claquer sa langue d'irritation.

\- Non, je suis sa secrétaire, mais si vous voulez lui parler, je vous le passe.

\- Sa secrétaire... vous voulez dire Namie Yagiri ?

\- Oui, et je vous passe mon supérieur.

\- Non, avant j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser, ça ne vous dérange pas d'y répondre ?

La brune posa le pour et le contre, son patron était au téléphone, en pleine conversation animée avec la mafia russe, elle avait largement le temps et rien à y perdre.

\- D'accord, dites-moi tout.

\- C'est bien vous qui étiez anciennement à la tête de la Yagiri Phramaceutique ?

A quoi bon le cacher ?

\- En effet, mais elle a été vendue à un racheteur américain.

\- Vous vivez actuellement chez votre boss, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Êtes-vous amants ?

\- Sûrement pas, qui voudrais d'un sociopathe comme mari ? La relation que nous entretenons est purement professionnelle. Si je vis chez lui, c'est uniquement parce-que je lui fais aussi son ménage et la cuisine.

\- Que c'est noble de votre part, mais alors ce que l'on dit sur vous et votre frère serait vrai ?

\- Je ne le cache pas.

Oui, la jeune femme aimait son frère d'une façon bien particulière. Certes l'affection qu'elle lui vouait était malsaine, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire, du moment qu'il restait près d'elle.

\- Donc vous ne vous intéressez pas du tout à Izaya?

\- Pas le moins du monde. Répondit platement Namie.

\- Mais c'est génial ! Et dites-moi, que pensez-vous de votre patron, a t-il déjà eu des aventures ?

\- Pas que je sache, Orihara-san ne parle jamais de sa vie privée alors qu'il est sans cesse entrain de s'occuper de celle des autres.

\- S'occupe-t-il de personnes en particulier ?

\- Il me semble. Il n'arrête pas de se mêler de la vie d'une bande d'adolescents, puis de son ami d'enfance Shinra Kishitani ainsi que de sa compagne, sans oublier Shizuo Heiwajima à qui il fait vivre un véritable enfer.

-Vous avez bien dit Shizuo Heiwajima ?

La voix à l'autre bout du combiné semblait soudain être devenue beaucoup plus malsaine, voire psychotique.

\- Oui.

\- Izaya semble vouer une grande partie de son existence à cet homme, trouvez-vous cela normal ?

\- Orihara-san n'est pas une personne saine d'esprit à la base, alors ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça.

\- Pensez-vous qu'ils soient liés ?

La réponse semblait pourtant évidente, quelle question vide de sens !

\- Oui, par une haine viscérale, tout Ikerbukuro le sait.

\- ...Mais encore ?

\- Je pense que c'est tout.

\- C'est votre avis ?

\- Parfaitement.

\- Bien, alors passez-moi Izaya, s'il vous plaît.

Son interlocutrice ne tenta même pas de cacher la déception présente dans sa voix. Tant pis, elle n'était pas payée pour créer des rumeurs.

\- Orihara-san, téléphone pour vous.

\- Horosho, da svidániya. _(1)_

Le brun raccrocha le combiné de son téléphone fixe pour prendre le mobile de sa secrétaire.

\- Moshi Moshi, c'est pour quoi ?

\- Un simple sondage, auriez-vous le temps de répondre à quelques questions ?

\- Faites-donc, je m'ennuie de toute façon.

\- Quel est votre âge ?

\- Officiellement, j'ai vingt-tois ans, bien qu'à mes yeux j'en aurais à jamais vingt-et-un.

\- Pourquoi cela, vous vous croyez immortel ?

\- Bien sur que non, je sais que tout être humain doit mourir, et la mort est la seule chose que l'on ne peut pas totalement contrôler, voilà pourquoi je souhaite vivre le plus longtemps possible.

\- Vous avez une vision bien particulière des choses, croyez-vous que ce soit à votre avantage ?

\- Plus ou moins, mais comme nous sommes à Ikerbukuro, ça se passe plutôt bien pour moi.

\- Votre caractère vous a-t-il déjà permit d'avoir une petite amie ?

\- Non, je ne m'intéresses pas aux filles, en échange de quoi elles ne s'intéressent pas à moi non plus. Déclara-t-il fièrement.

\- Pourtant, vous êtes plutôt bel homme, comment se fait-il que personne ne se soit encore déclaré à vous ?

\- La peur de l'inconnu, sans doute. De toute façon, si quelqu'un venait à tomber amoureux de moi, je serais totalement incapable de lui retourner ses sentiments, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'aime tous les humains à la même égalité, et que je ne peux pas briser cet équilibre.

La personne à l'autre bout du fil sembla hésiter avant de reprendre :

\- Ce que vous dites colle bien à votre personnalité. Pourtant, il existe un être humain à qui vous semblez donner plus d'importance qu'aux autres. Je parle de Heiwajima Shizuo, pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi ?

Izaya fronça les sourcils.

\- Shizu-chan n'est pas humain, il suffit de regarder sa force pour s'en apercevoir. Et puisque je le déteste, j'aime bien l'embêter, c'est tout.

\- Toutefois, un nombre important de personnes se demandent s'il n'y aurait plus que ça entre vous deux.

-Développez.

-Beaucoup pensent qu'une haine aussi intense sert à camoufler quelque chose, une sorte d'affection mal vécue par exemple... Même votre entourage doit se demander si monsieur Heiwajima n'est pas amoureux de vous.

Il y eut un long silence avant que le brun ne se mette soudain à rire comme un dément.

\- Shizu-chan, amoureux de moi ? Vraiment très drôle ! On ne me l'avait jamais faite celle-là !

\- C'est très sérieux.

\- Mais voyons, il me hait pour des raisons évidentes : J'ai foutu sa vie en l'air !

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça au juste ?

Izaya reprit son sérieux, séchant les larmes de fou-rire qui avaient perlées au coin de ses yeux.

\- Simplement par envie, j'en ai bien le droit.

\- Je n'y crois pas, votre intelligence est trop élevée. Vous cachez obligatoirement quelque chose.

Froncement de sourcils de la part du jeune homme.

\- Et quoi donc ?

\- Je pencherais pour un amour refoulé.

\- C'est ridicule. Moi, aimer cet espèce de... d'être sous-développé, c'est totalement impossible. Je vous ai déjà expliqué un peu plus tôt que j'aime tous les humains à égalité.

\- Et que Shizuo n'est pas humain, donc vous pouvez parfaitement l'aimer un peu plus que les autres...

Izaya avait beau être quelqu'un d'extrêmement immature, il y avait des choses sur lesquelles il ne rigolait pas, sa haine commune avec le blond en faisait partie. Parce-que même si ça aurait pu embêter son jouet préféré, il était hors de question que quelqu'un pense que lui, l'illustre Izaya Orihara, puisse ressentir des sentiments pour un protozoaire tel que lui !

\- Non merci, je préfère encore la haine.

\- Mais...

Izaya n'attendit pas que la phrase soit terminée pour raccrocher, le visage tordu dans une grimace de dégoût.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Orihara-san ?

\- Pourquoi tu as laissé cette cinglée me joindre ?

\- Venant de vous, le mot « cinglé » ne devrait pas être utilisé...

\- Bon, ça va, j'ai compris, maintenant, laisses-moi tranquille veux-tu, tu peux prendre ton congé.

Namie esquissa un sourire et ne se fit pas prier pour quitter les lieux, songeant qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour troubler ainsi son patron.

* * *

Izaya se pencha au dessus de son jeu de pions - un mélange de shogi, de chess et d'othello – et admira son œuvre de toute sa hauteur, fier de se dire que le marionnettiste, c'était lui. Il était celui qui tirait les ficelles dans le dos de tous ces pantins de chair, incapable d'agir par leur volonté propre. Il leur fallait un leader, une personne qui saurait les guider sur les chemins à prendre, et il s'était gentiment désigné. Franchement, qu'il était altruiste.

 _Et pourtant..._ Songea le brun.

Et pourtant, il existait certaines personnes, humaines ou non, qui sortaient du commun des mortels et parvenaient à échapper de son contrôle quasi-total. Ces gens attisaient toute son attention et son admiration, car ils le fascinaient. Certes pas autant que les véritables humains, ceux qu'il adorait manipuler à sa guise, mais ceux-ci l'attiraient justement car il ne savait jamais exactement quelles seraient leurs réactions, ni comment ils allaient agir.

L'informateur esquissa un sourire alors que son regard s'attardait sur une pièce en particulier, qu'il prit entre ses doigts avant de jouer avec, la faisant tournoyer.

Erika Karisawa.

Une jeune femme tout à fait banale aux premiers abords, bien qu'un peu trop Otaku pour son propre bien, et qui avait été sauvée de la noirceur par Dotachin. Ah ! Ce fameux Kadota ! Toujours à lui mettre des battons dans les roues ! Jamais il ne serait venu à l'idée du jeune Orihara que cette fille pourrait un jour l'impressionner, mais visiblement il s'était trompé, probablement la mauvaise influence de Kadota y avait-elle contribué, mais elle l'avait tout de même prit de court, plus précisément _ses questions_ l'avaient prises de court, tellement qu'il n'avait pas su tout de suite quelle attitude adopter.

Cette fille était totalement déjantée pour imaginer des relations aussi tordues entre lui et l'autre homme de croc-magnon, mais aussi dangereuse. Dangereuse dans le sens ou il ne pouvait absolument pas prévoir jusqu'où elle irait dans son délire de Fujoshi, cette fille était tout à fait capable d'inventer des rumeurs entre lui et sa Nemesis.

 _En effet, ça serait regrettable ._

Un rire dément fit tressauter sa pomme d'Adam, Izaya avait hâte de voir comment allait évoluer sa nouvelle poupée, et étendre plus encore sa folie si cela était possible.

* * *

 _( 1) Horosho, da svidániya,_ veut dire _d'accord, au revoir_ , en russe.


	4. Révélations

**_Disclaimer_** _: Cette FanFiction ne vient pas de moi, elle vient de Miitsuko-Chan (enlevez les espaces !) : fanfiction-miitsuko. eklablog moshi-moshi-a113010538_

 ** _Résumé_** _:_ _Une f_ _ujoshi folle s'amuse à semer le trouble à Ikerbukuro par ses canulars téléphoniques, les habitants masculins du quartier parviendront-ils démêler le vrai du faux ?_

* * *

Le chef des foulards jaunes fixait son meilleur ami d'un air ahuri, ne semblant pas vouloir croire ce qui était juste devant ses yeux. Un lycéen nu, sous ses draps, une photo de lui en main, des mouchoirs éparpillés autour de lui, qui le regardait sans rien dire, l'air paralysé. Son meilleur ami, somme toute.

\- Mikado…

Le concerné sembla se réveiller d'un long sommeil et jeta la photo à l'autre bout de la pièce, comme s'il n'avait pas eu le temps de la voir.

\- Kida-kun, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Mais le dit Kida-kun ne répondit pas. Il fixa plutôt la photo prise qui s'était fracassée contre le mur mais dont le cadre restait intact. Il se rappelait exactement de quand elle avait été prise. C'était à la piscine, l'an dernier. Celle-ci le montrait entrain de bomber le torse dans un style qui essayait d'être viril, pour attirer l'attention d'Anri qui refusait d'aller se baigner. C'était le bon temps…

Toujours sans regarder son camarade, il demanda :

\- Mikado, réponds moi sincèrement : que faisais-tu avec cette photo ?

Le brun étouffa un cri de surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ami soit si direct, maintenant il se sentait acculé, prit au piège comme un agneau censé être tout blanc de pureté, mais qui avait lui-même souillé son pelage.

\- Je… Euh… C'est… Euh… Je...Comment…Ce… C'est… Enfin… Je… Gloups.

\- Tu fantasmes sur moi.

Le blond avait dit ça d'un coup, froidement, sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer. Ce n'était pas une question, mais un constat.

L'étudiant baissa la tête, honteux de cette vérité qui lui était arrivée en pleine face.

\- Kida-kun…

Mais Masaomi ne voulut rien entendre.

\- Tais-toi ! Mikado ! J'avais confiance en toi, moi ! Pour moi t'étais comme un frère ! Mon meilleur ami ! Et toi tu… (sa voix se brisa ) comment tu as pu me faire ça. ?

Le fondateur des _Dollars_ eut une soudaine envie de pleurer.

\- Je… Kida-kun… Ce n'est pas… Je ne voulais ...

\- Tu ne voulais pas, c'est ça ? ( Le coupa le jeune homme d'un ton acerbe. ) Et pourtant, tu l'as bien fait, non?

\- Oui mais…

\- Pas de mais ! Tu m'as utilisé, Mikado ! Tu t'es servi de moi comme de l'objet de ton désir ! Tu… ( Sa voix se brisa à nouveau) N'ai-je donc aucune valeur à tes yeux ?

\- Si mais…

\- Alors pourquoi ? POURQUOI MOI ?! Putain Mikado ! Moi je t'aurais jamais manqué de respect comme ça ! Jamais ! Alors pourquoi toi, tu l'as fait ?!

Il ne pouvait pas le lui dire, ça reviendrait à trahir Anri et à tout lui révéler. C'était au dessus de ses forces.

\- Je… je ne peux pas.

Kida était rouge de colère.

\- Tu ne peux pas, hein ? Et bien moi je ne peux pas rester ami avec un menteur comme toi, tchao.

Sur ce, il s'en alla en claquant la porte, laissant un Mikado seul avec ses remords, qui s'écroula, en larmes.

Par son geste égoïste, il avait brisé leur amitié. Une amitié datant de l'école primaire.

C'était fini. Tout était fini.

* * *

Orihara Izaya savait tout sur tout. Tout ce qu'il fallait savoir – et même ce qu'il ne fallait pas – de la plus utile information au renseignement le plus superflu. Chaque scandale comme tous les plus incroyables honneurs. Rien ne lui échappait. Jamais. C'était son métier après tout. Il était informateur, et de loin le plus réputé du quartier.

Voilà pourquoi ce matin là, alors qu'il buvait tranquillement son café encore fumant et qu'il était tombé sur ce blog, il avait recraché sa boisson sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

Un blog aux apparences assez banal, comme il y en existait tant d'autres au japon. Celui d'un otaku, une fille, visiblement, aux vues de la couleur de la police et de tous les cœurs présents sur une seule page. Sans oublier le pseudonyme ridicule qu'elle s'était attribué. _Miitsuko_ , signifiant couramment enfant de lumière. _Pfff, pitoyable._

Le blog était constitué à 90 % de critiques de mangas pouvant aller jusqu'à des dizaines de pages chacune, prouvant que ce passe temps était devenu une obsession malsaine aux yeux de l'administratrice. Il y avait aussi quelques images et fanarts de mangas, dont certain désignant des jeunes hommes entrain de – dans le meilleur des cas – s'embrasser ou – dans le pire – copuler.

Puis il y avait _cet_ article, _cette chose_ qui n'aurait jamais du exister et qui pourtant le taquinait, là sous ses yeux, l'air de dire « Hé hé, tu t'y attendais pas, mon grand ! ».

Et en effet, il ne s'y attendait pas. Comment aurait-il pu s'y attendre ?

L'article avait été posté tard dans la soirée de la veille et était composé de plusieurs textes comme dans un journal, avec pour chacun un titre plus ou moins éloquent. Le titre d'en-tête était, le plus simplement du monde : _« Confessions intimes »._

Et la description, il valait mieux ne pas en parler.

 _« Bonjour les amis. Aujourd'hui Miitsuko vous retrouve après avoir interviewé ces légendes qui font tout le mystère d'Ikerbukuro. Vous allez plonger directement dans les détails de leur vie les plus croustillants alors tenez vous bien ! »_

Il y avait en tout quatre articles, quatre. Quatre délires d'une gamine qui devait absolument aller se faire soigner.

 _ **Sans tête, le cœur y est quand même!**_

 _La rumeur selon laquelle Shinra Kishitani – vous savez, ce médecin fou qui se balade toujours en blouse blanche avec un scalpel en poche – sortirait avec la femme sans tête à été confirmé par le jeune médecin lui-même. Mais comment font ils pour s'embrasser ?_

D'accord, la description de son ami était exacte, et il aurait été parfaitement le genre de personne à écrire la même chose, probablement, mais ça ne se faisait tout de même pas.

 _ **Suspicions amicales**_

 _Plusieurs proches de nos deux chères fauteurs de troubles qui ne cesseront jamais de faire trembler le quartier ont confirmés l'éventualité que ces deux là puissent avoir une relation cachée. L'un de leur plus ancien camarade à même ajouté qu'autant de haine doit forcément cacher quelque chose…_

C'était Shinra… il en était certain, il n'y avait que lui pour lui faire ce genre de blague. Il allait le payer. Que lui avait-il prit de lancer cette rumeur idiote ?

 _ **Un amour impossible**_

 _Le fondateur des Dollars et le chef des foulards jaunes sont en effet amis d'enfance. Mais ça n'est pas tout. Ces deux là entretiennent apparemment une liaison assez spéciale, en prouve une de leur plus proche collège disant que leur relation est plus qu'explicite._

Possible. Ces deux là avaient toujours eu un comportement assez louche. Il faudrait qu'il se penche un peu plus sur leur cas un de ces jours.

 _ **Adultère incestueux**_

 _L'acteur jouant sur le pseudonyme de Yûhei Hanejima est en réalité le frère cadet du très craint Heiwajima Shizuo et auraient déjà pratiqués l'inceste. Néanmoins, l'aîné aurait déjà une liaison avec l'informateur Izaya Orihara… Notre cher blond aurait-il une face cachée ?_

Là par contre… _là,_ c'était immonde. Comment cette gamine, cette tarée d'Erika – car c'était à ne pas en douter elle l'auteure d'un tel blasphème envers lui – avait pu inventer de telles sornettes ? Enfin, les deux se détestaient cordialement de la manière la plus viscérale qui puisse exister ! L'idée saugrenue qu'ils puissent un jour entretenir… _ce genre_ de relation était ridicule, impensable même.

Et pourtant, les commentaires qui allaient avec cet article parlaient d'eux-mêmes :

 _« Trop chou. » « Enfin une preuve solide de leur amour, bien que tout Ikerbukuro sache que ces deux là sont faits pour être ensembles. » « Vive le Shizaya ! » « Ils vont tellement bien ensembles ! » « C'était évident, mais ta confirmation à le don de rendre l'information plus sûre, tu devrais faire ce genre de chose plus souvent. »_

Et tant d'autres idioties dégoulinantes de guimauve…

Izaya ne comprenait pas. Izaya ne saisissait pas. Izaya ne réalisait pas comment quelqu'un pouvait croire une chose aussi absurde, à la limite du grotesque. Totalement inconcevable.

Prit d'une soudaine poussée de folie, le brun s'empara brusquement du clavier et se mit à mitrailler les touches avec ferveur.

 _« Non mais vous êtes totalement dingues! Comme si une telle abomination était possible ! Bande de sales pucelles dégénérées ! »_

A peine quelques secondes après, il recevait déjà des réponses.

 _« C'est toi qui es puceau. » « Jaloux ? » « Qu'est-ce qu'un gringalet pareil vient faire sur ce site? Sale homophobe ! » « N'insulte pas la grande divinité du Shizaya comme ça ! » « Je suis certaine que si tu dis ça c'est parce que t'as déjà fantasmé sur eux. Peut être même qu'à chaque fois que tu les vois tu baves. C'est trop mignon ! » « Elle a raison. T'es pas crédible, mec. »_

\- Putain…

Izaya allait commettre un meurtre, c'était obligé. Le fait que sa personnalité philanthrope cache en réalité une grande sociopathie n'était un secret pour personne. Il pouvait passer d'un calme prodigieux à une violence effrayante en une seconde, et vis-versa. En général il valait mieux pas le mettre en colère ou lui donner une mauvaise impression, en témoignait Shizuo Heiwajima à qui il ne cessait de mettre des bâtons dans les roues depuis le lycée.

Oui, il était puceau, et alors ? Il l'avait bien dit : les filles ne l'intéressent pas. Aimer un être humain plus qu'un autre était pour lui quelque chose d'impossible, sinon l'équilibre aurait été rompu. Alors il n'avait jamais couché, n'en ayant pas plus envie que cela, et il supposait qu'avec sa réputation de monstre, c'était pareil du côté de Shizuo…

Mais attendez là ! A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ?!

Erika Karisawa était une démone. Elle allait lui payer pour lui avoir mit cette idée en tête. Et très cher.

* * *

La motarde sans tête avait peur. Très – trop – peur. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi effrayée, démunie depuis qu'elle avait perdu sa tête, pas même en présence d'une horde de policiers prêts à se jeter sur elle. Elle agitait son PDA devant les yeux de Shinra qui semblait ne pas comprendre la gravité de la situation.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de grave. (Disait-il) Ça fait plus de vingt ans que tu te balades dans les rues d'Ikerbukuro avec ton cheval en forme de bécane, tu devrais avoir l'habitude de ce genre d'article. Et puis il était temps que la presse mette tout le monde au courant. Au moins il n'y aura plus de rumeurs étranges.

Celty, bien qu'elle n'ait pas de tête, soupira. Lasse, elle montra les articles en dessous du sien, que son amant n'avait visiblement pas prit la peine de lire.

Le visage du brun s'éclaira d'une légère lueur de malice, pas surprit le moins du monde. A ce moment là, la femme _sut_ qu'il y était pour quelque chose.

Elle pianota sur son téléphone.

« Ne me dis pas que ça vient de toi. »

Shinra haussa les épaules.

\- Pas exactement. En tous cas, ça n'est clairement pas moi qui ai posté ça, sinon j'aurais fait un blog beaucoup plus sobre, avec des clichés de poumons et de colonnes vertébrales brisées.

Le pire, probablement, c'était que le jeune médecin en était totalement capable.

« Tu es irrécupérable ! » Le gronda la motarde noire du mieux qu'elle le pouvait sans expression faciale ni timbre vocale.

\- Je sais.

Le sourire du brun s'intensifia. Avec ça, c'était obligé qu'il y ait des dégâts. Il espérait grandement que ni Izaya ni Shizuo n'aient vent du rôle qu'il avait joué dans cette histoire. Il ne tenait pas tant que ça à se faire écarteler vivant ou à recevoir une bande de yakuzas à ses trousses…

C'était là tout ce que Celty craignait.

* * *

Mikado, les yeux encore tous bouffis à cause de ce qui s'était passé la veille – il avait passé la nuit à pleurer, puis il avait appelé Anri pour qu'elle le console, mais le combiné était occupé, alors il avait joué à des MMO et fait des modifications sur son site en attendant que quelqu'un le rejoigne sur le chat jusqu'au matin ( mais personne ne s'était connecté, pas même _Setton_ ), les larmes dévalant sur ses joues, puis au lever du soleil il s'était peu à peu calmé, bien que les remords lui oppressaient toujours aussi cruellement le cœur.

Donc, le jeune chef des _Dollars,_ qui était justement entrain de vérifier les dernières actions de son groupe, tomba sur un lien envoyé dans sa boite mail. Le lien de l'enfer.

En lisant les articles, il avait bien comprit la terreur dans laquelle allait entrer le quartier. Une terrible bataille entre les deux énergumènes allait probablement éclater, c'était même certain. Mais sur le coup, ce qui l'avait inquiété, c'était surtout que Kida risquait d'encore plus lui en vouloir.

Et en repensant à son ami d'enfance, il s'était remit à pleurer.

Heureusement que c'était les vacances, il pouvait se permettre de rester cloîtré chez lui chouiner toute la journée, personne ne le remarquerait.

* * *

Simon fit les gros yeux en lisant ce que l'un de ses client le plus fidèle était entrain de lui faire lire. Ça n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout même. Cette affaire allait à tous les coups faire du grabuge, et en grand pacifique qu'il était il allait devoir une fois de plus s'interposer entre ces deux jeunots ulta-violents…

* * *

Pour la seconde fois dans sa vie, le visage de Kasuka changea d'expression alors qu'il était sur son PC. Il passa d'un air blasé au bord de la syncope. C'était impressionnant à voir.

* * *

Anri sourit – un petit mais alors vraiment tout petit sourire au bout des lèvres - en voyant ce qu'avait posté son amie. Cette fille était vraiment… unique. Elle avait réussi à créer une rumeur sur ses deux camarades sans dire de façon explicite que c'était eux. Mais ce blog était connu au japon, ils finiraient bien par tomber dessus un jour où l'autre, et ils se reconnaîtraient. Et ils réaliseraient leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre . C'était son rêve le plus attendu, et sa bienfaitrice l'avait grandement aidé à le réaliser. Elle espérait juste que ses deux petits articles à l'attention des deux bêtes de foire du quartier ne lui attireraient pas trop d'ennuis…

* * *

Rio éclata de rire, pensant que c'était bien fait pour ce salaud à cause de qui elle avait été à deux doigts de mourir.

* * *

Kida éternua dans son lit, se demandant bien qui pouvait penser à lui un jour de vacances. Il n'y avait pourtant pas trente six mille solutions. Mikado. Son ami d'enfance. Le jeune homme grimaça en pensant à lui, il regrettait d'avoir été si sévère la veille, mais comment aurait-il pu réagir autrement ? Il venait d'apprendre que personne qui le connaissait le mieux s'était servie de lui pour assouvir ses besoins, alors il s'était senti trahi, ce qui était normal. Lui en qui il avait une totale confiance, il avait piétiné ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner tout de suite, il allait devoir prendre ses distances un moment, les vacances tombaient à pic.

Le chef des foulards jaunes se rendormit alors. Après tout, il avait tout son temps pour y réfléchir plus amplement.

* * *

Tom comprit en lisant les dernières lignes qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de grave, de très grave même. De révolutionnaire. Quelque chose allait changer dans la quartier, c'était obligé. Mais il haussa néanmoins les épaules. Tant que Shizuo accomplissait son travail, ce qui se passait en dehors n'avait rien à voir avec lui.

* * *

En entrant dans le bureau de son employeur, Namie sentit qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, de dangereux. C'était naussif, c'était de l'air, comme une prévision de malheur, ça la prit aux tripes et elle se figea, ayant comme l'impression de suffoquer. Elle n'avait jamais vu une aura aussi noire se dégager du corps d'Izaya, celle-ci prenait carrément une forme réelle, comme s'il avait été possédé. Ikerbukuro n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Un grand malheur allait bientôt survenir.

* * *

Le blond destructeur devint rouge, rouge, rouge, et il serra, serra, serra le téléphone qu'il avait acheté la veille – qui, sans le moindre effort, se brisa. Le jeune homme était coloré de la tête aux pieds, tellement rouge de rage que l'on avait l'impression que sa peau fumait. Il jeta les débris de son portable à terre, les écrasant comme s'ils risquaient de le contaminer, et cria si fort que ce son retentit dans tout le quartier, faisant fuir tous les oiseaux.

\- I-ZA-YA !

Cet enfoiré, cette vermine avait encore monté un coup contre lui pour se moquer. Il était certain que cette histoire venait de lui. Il allait s'occuper personnellement de son cas.

* * *

Walker souffla en constatant que la perversion de son amie de toujours avait encore fait des siennes. Lui qui pensait qu'elle s'était calmée ces derniers temps, c'était tout le contraire, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle puisse aller aussi loin dans ses fantasmes, à ce stade là ça frôlait l'obsession.

\- Erika… dans quel merdier tu t'es encore foutue ?


	5. Altercation

**Disclaimer** : Cette FanFiction ne vient pas de moi, elle vient de Miitsuko-Chan (enlevez les espaces !) : fanfiction-miitsuko. eklablog moshi-moshi-a113010538

 **Résumé** :Une fujoshi folle s'amuse à semer le trouble à Ikerbukuro par ses canulars téléphoniques, les habitants masculins du quartier parviendront-ils démêler le vrai du faux ?

* * *

Ikerbukuro.

Ses grandes allées, ses avenues, ses néons lumineux, ses gangs colorés, sa femme sans tête, ses psychopathes. Plus simplement, son tout.

Personne n'aurait pensé qu'un jour tout ceci puisse être chamboulé, cette étrange routine qui s'était installée dans le quartier faisait partie intégrale du lieu, comme une âme. C'était un équilibre auquel tout le monde croyait et qui ne dérangeait plus tant que ça les habitants.

Et pourtant.

Et pourtant cette douce anarchie avait été transformée en quelque chose de bien plus chaotique, de bien plus dangereux. Les risques qui paraissaient maintenant habituels aux yeux des personnes y vivants avaient brusquement étés multipliées par dix en l'espace d'une journée. Tout ça parce que le règne des deux visages de terreur de l'arrondissement avait brusquement été remis en question.

Tout ça à cause d'un simple article, la simple création d'une dégénérée de plus dans cette ville de désaxés.

* * *

Une furie aux cheveux colorés de blond entra en trombe dans le bureau de l'informateur le plus connu du quartier, ne se souciant pas le moins du monde de la porte fermée à clef qu'il brisa comme une allumette.

\- Izaya !

Le surnommé leva à peine les yeux de sa paperasse pour les poser sur lui. Il avait une tête à faire peur. Ses traits habituellement si détendus étaient étaient plus crispés que jamais et des cernes aussi noires que la suie encerclaient ses yeux, le faisant vaguement ressembler à un panda.

Plus étrange encore : il n'affichait absolument pas son sourire narquois habituel, qui pourtant se dessinait automatiquement sur son visage à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait son joujou favori.

\- Tiens, Shizu-chan.

Il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans sa voix, pas la moindre trace d'amusement. Elle sonnait juste fatiguée aux oreilles du dit « Shizu-chan » qui en fut le second surpris, le premier étant le possesseur de la voix en personne.

Néanmoins, le garde du corps ne se calma pas pour autant, bien au contraire. D'une rage folle – ce qui ne changeait pas de d'habitude – il marcha jusqu'au bureau de son ennemi juré d'un pas brusque, chacun de ses pas faisant trembler le plancher.

Izaya, étrangement silencieux, l'avait regardé approcher sans réagir.

Une fois à sa hauteur, l'homme à la force herculéenne avait brusquement posé les mains sur le bureau, visiblement contrarié, et avait gueulé :

\- Izaya ! Petite enflure ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es encore passé par la tête ?! C'est quoi tout ce putain de bordel ?!

Le brun cligna des yeux. Trois fois de suite. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa Nemesis soit au courant, pas si vite en tous cas. Gérer Shizuo en plus du reste ne s'annonçait pas être une partie de plaisir. Loin de là.

\- Ainsi, cette histoire est montée jusqu'à toi. Je suis impressionné par ta vitesse de réaction. Je ne pensais pas qu'un protozoaire tel que toi avait la capacité de comprendre la situation aussi rapidement. Quoique, visiblement, quelques petites choses taient tout de même échappées. Alala.

Bien que ses paroles donnaient l'impression qu'il se moquait, son ton était calme, posé, sans aucun signe de raillerie. Néanmoins, Shizuo ne crut pas une seconde en cette voix ensorceleuse. Il savait parfaitement que de manipuler par les paroles était un des grands dons de l'informateur. Sa voix savait charmer quiconque se laissait aller par sa douceur suave.

\- Te fous pas de moi ! C'est toi qui a rien dans la caboche à lancer ce genre de rumeur dégueulasses ! Rien qu'en traversant la ville la moitié des passants m'ont insultés et l'autre moitié me regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux, putain ! En bas c'est l'anarchie complète ! S'écria le plus âgé, l'envie de coller un poing dans le visage trop parfait de cette fouine commençait à réellement le déranger.

… _Parfait_ ?! Mais à quoi pensait-il, bon sang ?!

\- Il y a du avoir beaucoup de blessés. Songea à voix haute l'informateur, égal à lui-même.

Le coup partit de lui-même. Puissant, il rencontra la mâchoire du brun qui fit un vol plané à travers son bureau. Shizuo marcha jusqu'à lui, fulminant, et le saisit par le col.

\- Bâtard, ça t'amuse tant que ça de voir les autres subir la situation que tu as toi-même engendré ?!

Izaya fronça les sourcils.

\- Il est vrai que de les regarder patauger dans leur malheur est des plus divertissent. Mais crois-le ou non, cette fois-ci, ça n'est pas moi qui est responsable de tout ça.

Seconde baffe un peu moins conséquente que la première. L'ancien barman planta ses pupilles marrons dans les rubis de l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde.

\- Te fous pas de moi ! T'es le seul à pouvoir foutre une merde pareille !

Orihara soutint son regard de braise qui semblait lui lancer des flammes.

\- Quel intérêt aurais-je à faire ça ?

\- Pour m'emmerder, évidemment ! Et puis ne mens pas, ce que tu cherches c'est le chaos ! Tu attends depuis longtemps l'occasion de tout chambouler, voir le quartier s'écrouler fait parti de ton but ultime, non ?!

L'informateur eut un sourire en coin. Le jeune homme était plus intelligent qu'il le croyait.

\- En effet, cette situation _pourrait_ être à mon avantage, _si_ c'était moi qui l'avait créé. Mais ça n'est malheureusement pas le cas, je n'ai absolument aucun contrôle sur les événements alors que j'aurais du le voir venir, en principe. Mais vois-tu, la personne qui a fait ça est aussi instable que toi, même en la surveillant de près je n'ai pas pu prévoir qu'elle ferait quelque chose d'aussi irréfléchi. Enfin si, je l'avais prévu, mais je n'ai pas été capable de l'empêcher.

Shizuo recula d'un pas, relâchant le t-shirt brun de sa poigne, comme effrayé. L'informateur disait la vérité. Il n'essayait pas d'être sarcastique ou de le manipuler, ça se sentait. Il était on ne peut plus sérieux.

L'homme le plus fort d'Ikerbukuro se sentait démuni. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un autre que la puce lui faisait un coup pareil. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Alors il fit ce qu'il savait le mieux faire. Il se laissa engloutir par la haine, toute cohérence quittant son corps alors que la force de l'adrénaline s'emparait de ses membres.

\- … Qui alors ? Qui est le con qui à diffusé une connerie pareille ?!

\- Oh, j'aimerais bien te le dire. Mais je compte me venger par moi-même, et il est évident que si je te mets au courant, tu vas aller directement la trouver sans réfléchir puisqu'il te manque une case. La preuve : ton cerveau n'est même pas capable de limiter cet afflux de force en toi.

L'Heiwajima donna un coup genou dans le ventre de son adversaire et enserra son cou avant de le soulever.

\- Tu n'es pas en position de me refuser quelque chose, Izaya. J'estime être autant concerné que toi, j'ai donc droit à des explications. N'oublies pas que je peux te tuer à tout moment.

Le concerné, loin d'être effrayé, sourit.

\- Vas-y, tue moi, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? C'est ce que tu veux depuis le lycée, n'est-ce pas? Si tu te débarrasses de moi maintenant, tu seras tranquille pour le restant de ta vie.

C'était juste. Il lui suffisait d'appuyer un peu plus fort sur la trachée du brun et il disparaîtrait enfin de sa vie, mort étranglé par l'homme le plus craint du quartier. C'était ce qu'il désirait depuis leur première rencontre. Alors pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ? Qu'est-ce qui le retenait de tuer cette enflure qui lui avait pourri la vie ? Sa main n'arrivait pas à en finir, peu importe les ordres que lui envoyait son cerveau, son corps refusait de réagir. Vaincu, il reposa le jeune homme à terre alors que le sourire de celui-ci s'élargissait.

\- Je savais que tu n'y parviendrai pas. Car tu as beau dire le contraire, au fil des années, tu t'es attaché à moi, à nos combats et à notre haine. Tu ne peux pas imaginer vivre sans ces moments où tu peux enfin libérer toute ta puissance sans crainte de commettre l'erreur ultime.

Le corps du plus âgé trembla imperceptiblement, comme touché en plein dans le mille.

\- Ta gueule. Et dis-moi son nom _maintenant._

C'était un ordre.

\- Je vois, je vois. Monsieur est curieux. Dans ce cas ça ne me dérange pas, tu es visiblement incapable de tuer qui que ce soit et elle finira par le payer de toute façon. C'est Karisawa Erika, j'imagine que tu la connais.

Effectivement, Shizuo l'avait déjà rencontré à quelques occasions en compagnie d'un garçon. Une folle à lié. Complètement tarée. Jamais il n'avait vu des personnes aussi peu saines d'esprit. Leur obsession en ce qui concernait les mangas était simplement hors normes. Malsaines. Sans compter que la jeune femme tenait un discours assez effrayant. L'influence d'avoir trop traîné avec Kadota, peut être…

\- Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi elle à fait ça ?

Izaya haussa des épaules, une grimace de sourire déformant ses traits.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Elle est … spéciale. Son passe-temps caché se compose essentiellement de fantasmer sur des possibles relations entre hommes. Si on fouille un peu sa bibliothèque remplie à craquer de tomes de mangas, je suis certain qu'on y trouve toute une étagère de mangas qu'elle ne devrait normalement pas posséder. J'imagine qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de but précis, elle à du faire ça uniquement pour satisfaire son utopie bien étrange, sans considérer le moins du monde les dangers que ça impliquait. J'imagine que tu as du recevoir un appel étrange il y a peu de temps, c'était elle.

Tout s'expliquait.

\- Quelle suicidaire ! Ça va pas la tête de raconter ce genre de conneries ! Comment ça se fait qu'il y ait des abrutis qui la croient ?!

\- Parce-que comme tu dis, ce sont des abrutis. Ils ne comprennent pas que ce qu'elle raconte est totalement impossible. Après tout tu es un monstre, n'est-ce pas Shizu-chan ? Qui serait assez masochiste pour vouloir se reproduire avec toi ?

Le blond esquissa un sourire bestial, entendu, de toutes ses dents. Il semblait presque carnassier aux yeux de l'informateur qui lui avait gardé son sourire taquin.

\- C'est vrai ça ! Je te hais ! Mon style ce sont les femmes plus âgées, tu es un homme plus jeune que moi, tout le contraire de ce que j'aime, ha ha !

C'était quoi ce rire nerveux et cette excuse bidon ?! En temps normal il l'aurait frappé si fort qu'il ne se serait plus reconnu dans un miroir. Mais là…

\- Parfait .

Les sous-entendus de la jeune fille. L'image d'un brun soumis à ses désirs.

\- Parfait !

Son regard de braise, ses yeux qui ne le quittaient pas du regard, incrédules.

\- Par-fait !

Leurs corps si proches, leurs muscles tendus prêts à combattre. La tension qui se dégageait de leurs membres.

\- PARFAIT !

Ses lèvres pleines, brillantes, qui se déformaient en un pincement hargneux à chaque syllabe.

\- PARFAIT !

Leurs lèvres se collèrent l'une à l'autre, violemment, bestialement. Un assaut sauvage et chaotique. Apocalyptique . Un simple instinct de domination entre fougue et sensualité . Se déchaînant chacun comme une tempête trop longtemps bridée, inarrêtable. Ils se séparèrent avec fureur, contraints par leur organisme trop faible pour supporter une apnée aussi longue.

Le collecteur de dettes recula, indécis, troublé. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Ni lui ni le brun ne semblaient savoir qu'elle attitude adopter. Restants là à sa fixer, perdus, hagards alors qu'ils venaient de se lier par un autre moyen que leur haine commune.

Le blond cracha sur le sol, les sourcils froncés à l'extrême.

\- T'es qu'un bâtard, d'où tu m'embrasses ?

\- C'est toi qui m'a embrassé, Shizu-chan.

Cette constatation eut le don de mettre les nerfs du plus âgé à bloc. Parce que c'était totalement vrai. Parce que malgré lui, il avait adoré. Parce que l'espace d'un instant, il en avait oublié jusqu'à son propre nom, jusqu'à la source de cette haine qui faisait partie intégrale de son existence, le guidait au quotidien. Tout ça absorbé par leur baiser, décharge de toute la frustration accumulée depuis plus de huit années maintenant, pour lui revenir en pleine figure avec l'impact d'une bombe atomique. Parce que ça lui foutait la rage de l'admettre.

\- Vas te faire foutre !

Et il partit sans tenter une nouvelle fois d'attenter aux jours de son ennemi, éperdu, troublé, et surtout conscient malgré la force avec laquelle il esseyait de rejeter cette pensée que ce qu'il venait de se passer entre lui et l'asticot était loin d'être anodin, bien au contraire, et que ça marquait le début de quelque chose de nouveau, que personne sur Terre n'aurait voulu voir arriver.

Lui qui embrassait Izaya, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

Le déluge était proche.

* * *

Kida se sentait las. La paresse avait engourdi ses muscles, si bien que, malgré l'heure tardive, il était resté bien au chaud au fond de ses draps, son esprit naviguant entre rêve et réalité. Il avait envie de ne penser à rien, simplement, d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières heures, que tout redevienne comme avant, sans soucis, sans tourments. Juste lui, Anri et Mikado, comme au bon vieux temps. Sans se soucier des Dollars, des écharpes jaunes ou d'une quelconque épée éventreuse aimant les humains. Sans trahisons, sans embarras. Juste eux. De simples amis sans histoire. Mais étais-ce seulement possible dans un quartier comme Ikerbukuro ?

Il était aux environs de midi quand l'on frappa à sa porte. Masaomi ne comptait pas répondre, mais la personne insista tant et si longtemps qu'il se vit obligé de quitter son nid douillet pour aller ouvrir. A sa grande stupéfaction, c'était Walker qui se tenait devant lui. Pas Mikado, pas Anri, pas même Izaya. Mais Walker Yumasaki, son pote depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, le protégé de Kadota et meilleur ami d'Erika, un otaku déjanté appliquant la torture sans la moindre difficulté, sensiblement pyromane et totalement inconscient, affichait comme d'habitude son large sourire complaisant, silencieux, bridant encore plus ses yeux qu'ils ne l'étaient habituellement. C'était lui qui l'attendait derrière la porte, seul.

Le chef de gang resta un moment heurté par cette vision plus qu'inhabituelle. Son ami qui venait lui rendre visite était déjà rare, mais qu'il vienne sans être accompagné de sa meilleure amie était carrément étrange, irréaliste. En effet, les fois où ces deux là étaient séparés se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

\- Walker…

\- Ohayo Kida, comment tu vas, je ne te dérange pas au moins ?

Le jeune homme aborda le simple boxer dont il se servait comme pyjama, légèrement amusé alors que son ami rosit sensiblement, secouant la tête.

\- Non non ! J'étais dans mon lit ! Entres !

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux lycéens étaient assis sur la table du salon du plus jeune devant deux tasses de thé .

Walker, en grand connaisseur de la culture orientale qu'il était, huma le liquide avec délice avant de le goûter du bout des lèvres.

\- _Earl Grey,_ thé anglais de premier ordre, son goût est tel que même le plus difficile des homme est obligé de reconnaître sa valeur. C'est un choix bien audacieux de ta part, Kida.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

\- C'est tout ce qui me reste. Dit-il d'un ton égal en songeant qu'il était d'ailleurs grand temps qu'il aille faire les courses.

Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. C'était typiquement le genre de chose pour laquelle Mikado l'aurait gentiment réprimandé avant de l'accompagner à la supérette la plus proche…

Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée

Il écouta d'une oreille distraite les épopées que lui racontait son pote, toutes en rapport avec le dernier manga du moment, qui était d'après lui une perle rare qui resterait à jamais gravée dans l'histoire. _Shingeki no Kyojin,_ alias _L'attaque des titans_ , semblait vraiment le passionner. Néanmoins, au bout d'un moment, l'étudiant en eut assez, et le coupa de but en blanc dans son explication du fonctionnement des combats tridimensionnels.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu me voir, au juste ?

Walker, alors que si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, il l'aurait torturé pour avoir _osé_ le couper dans sa passionnante explication, esquissa un sourire attristé, ce qui était rare chez lui.

\- Erika à disparu, alors je voulais savoir si elle était chez toi où si tu savais où elle est, et te demander de l'aide en cas contraire. Je sais que c'est une grande fille, qu'elle est très forte, mais avec les derniers événements je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter… Ça n'est pas son genre de s'en aller sans me prévenir.

Masaomi parut surprit.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?

Son ami le regarda, interloqué, les sourcils froncés comme s'il pensait qu'il le prenait pour un idiot. Finalement, il lâcha :

\- Tu ne sais pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir ?

\- Mais dans quel monde vis-tu, enfin ?! En bas, c'est le carnage ! Tout le monde doute de ceux qui dirigent le quartier dans l'ombre, c'est le chaos total ! Les gangs se renversent et cherchent à connaître la vérité ! Il semblerait que certains soient encore très homophobes dans le quartier… Ils n'acceptent pas le fait de se faire diriger par de soit-disant « pédés ».

Kida haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Soupirant, le brun sortit son téléphone et ouvrit une page web dirigée sur le site d'une certaine _Miitsuko,_ comme s'il avait toujours su que ça se passerait ainsi.

Un instant, Kida crut avoir la berlue.

* * *

La sonnette de son appartement sonna.

Anri alla ouvrir, blasée. Qui pouvait bien venir la voir pendant les vacances d'été, si ça n'était ses deux amis qui étaient sûrement trop occupés pour penser à elle, vu ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

Elle changea complètement d'avis en voyant la personne qui l'attendait dehors, tout sourire étincelant, des bagages à la main.

\- Erika…

\- Anri-chan, ça faisait longtemps !

La jeune fille s'invita d'elle-même à l'intérieur de chez son amie, entrant sans en avoir eu l'autorisation. Le temps de poser ses valises et elle se jeta dans les bras de son amie qui sourit imperceptiblement, heureuse de la voir .

\- Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite ?

 _Miitsuko_ eut un rire gêné accompagné d'un sourire qu'elle tenta de faire le plus tendre possible sans vraiment y parvenir.

\- Il semblerait que j'ai fait une petite erreur de calcul, beaucoup de personnes me recherchent. Tu veux bien m'héberger un moment, histoire que tout ça se tasse ?

…

Comme s'il y avait la moindre chance que les étrangetés qui crapulaient dans le quartier la lâchent un jour après ce qu'elle venait de faire…


	6. Hésitation

**Disclaimer** : Cette FanFiction ne vient pas de moi, elle vient de Miitsuko-Chan (enlevez les espaces !) : fanfiction-miitsuko. eklablog moshi-moshi-a113010538

 **Résumé** :Une fujoshi folle s'amuse à semer le trouble à Ikerbukuro par ses canulars téléphoniques, les habitants masculins du quartier parviendront-ils démêler le vrai du faux ?

* * *

Izaya passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le regard perdu dans le vide de ses pensées. N'arrivant pas à croire ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt.

Il avait embrassé… _la créature_. Shizuo Heiwajima. L'homme, ou plutôt _le monstre_ qui était le vecteur principal de sa haine, de ses ennuis en général. En réalité, c'était encore pire, car _ils_ s'étaient embrassés, tous les deux, _consciencieusement._ Et là où il aurait normalement du ressentir un dégoût profond, là où l'envie de frotter ses lèvres au détergeant aurait du être sa première réaction, il ne ressentait rien. Rien, si ça n'était cette étrange chaleur dans le bas de son ventre, cette sensation inhabituelle qui semblait lui crier « Encore ! ».

Vu de l'extérieur, ça n'avait pas l'air si grave, mais c'était la _catastrophe._ Izaya le savait pour avoir expérimenté les émotions humaines. Cette fille… cette folle, avait totalement chamboulé leur relation qui avait été parfaite jusqu'ici. Ce splendide concentré de haine bousculé alors qu'elle avait fait naître quelque chose de différent, de totalement improbable.

Mais Oscar Wilde, ce célèbre écrivain, l'artiste que le jeune homme tenait le plus en estime pour avoir exactement les mêmes idées que lui, n'avait-il pas dit : « On devrait toujours être légèrement improbables . » ?

Bon, là, ça n'était pas « légèrement », c'était gravement.

En y repensant, Izaya se souvint d'une autre de ses citations dont il n'avait toujours cru que la première partie : « Il n'y à que deux sortes de gens attrayants : ceux qui savent absolument tout et ce qui ne savent absolument rien. » Lui savait tout, il était l'intelligence incarnée alors que le blond n'était au courant de rien, ou presque. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient tous deux attrayants ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils avaient toujours étés attirés l'un par l'autre, d'une certaine manière ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils avaient étés voués à se rencontrer, puisqu'ils étaient les parfaits opposés ? C'était insensé, impossible, mais le brun adorait tout ce qui relevait de l'impossible. Car c'est en réalisant l'impossible que l'on devient important.

D'ailleurs, Oscar Wilde n'avait-il pas été condamné pour délit d'homosexualité ? Selon certaines sources, il avait eu pour amant Alfred Douglas, l'homme pour lequel il se serait fait condamner et à qui il avait légué une lettre, _De Profundis ,_ que beaucoup de personnes décrivaient comme un cri du cœur. Cela signifiait que l'homme qu'il admirait avait des attirances pour les hommes ? Lui qui avait la même sensibilité que cet étrange personnage, pouvait-il se considérer comme homosexuel ? Et, par extension, pouvait-il se sentir attiré par Shizuo ?

Ses pensées divaguaient dangereusement, il avait besoin de faire un tour, n'importe où en dehors de ce bureau aux meubles cassés par cette brute épaisse, n'importe où pourvu qu'il puisse se divertir , penser à autre chose. Comme toujours, Ikerbukuro l'appelait, l'ensorcelait. Le chaos qui régnait à l'extérieur était pour lui une grande source de fascination.

Alors, happé, il sortit de son bureau, ne prenant pas en compte le fait qu'il était une des principales causes du désordre dans lequel était le quartier depuis le matin…

* * *

Kida était sorti directement, sans se préoccuper de son invité qui était resté dans son appartement. Son envie de fuir avait été top conséquente pour qu'il y résiste. Ce besoin d'oublier la réalité, de fuir cette ville de dégénérés s'était soudain étendu dans son être lorsqu'il avait lu ce petit paragraphe, chaque mot martelant son cœur alors qu'il avait peu à peu fini par comprendre qu'elle était la source de cette rumeur, et que son ami aussi en avait été victime.

Lui aussi avait reçu un appel étrange d'Erika la veille, et la raison pour laquelle il l'avait trouvé gémissant emmitouflé dans ses draps avec une photo de lui en main, c'était parce qu'elle avait sous-entendu des rapports entre eux, chose qui ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent, visiblement.

Donc, il lui en avait voulu, l'avait méprisé alors qu'il n'y était pour rien, le pauvre.

Masaomi avait d'abord pensé se rendre chez son camarade, mais il s'était arrêté en cours de chemin alors que quelques gouttes de pluies avaient commencé à tomber. Mais malgré le fait qu'il n'avait enfilé qu'un t-shirt, il n'essaya pas le moins du monde de s'abriter de l'averse qui s'annonçait longue, bien au contraire.

Son besoin d'oublier ce qui était pourtant ancré dans sa peau au fer rouge, le faisant souffrir de mille douleurs, n'avait pas disparu, alors il s'avança sous la pluie, espérant que l'eau puisse laver les événements de ces dernières heures, les faire s'écouler hors de la ville, se vider dans les égouts pour finalement disparaître, pour que tout redevienne comme avant .

Hélas, l'eau n'était que de l'eau, et non pas un quelconque remède magique.

Ainsi sur le pont en dessous duquel passaient une multitude de voitures, il se laissa guider par cet espoir fou, les yeux clos, écoutant la pluie clapoter au sol et les multitudes d'autres bruits du quartier, de _son_ quartier. Ikerbukuro, sa maison, peu importe le chaos qui y régnait et le fait que dix fois plus de personnes voulaient le voir mort, cet endroit resterait toujours _chez lui_.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les bras en grand, accueillant avec plaisir l'averse qui coulait dans ses mèches blondes avant de venir mouiller ses vêtements, c'était là une joie toute simple qu'il s'accordait, mais à ses yeux c'était comme une résurrection.

\- Si tu restes trop longtemps comme ça, tu vas finir par attraper froid.

Le blond ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, se contentant de faire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu cette voix mesquine qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Sans succès. L'homme aux pupilles sanglantes était déjà à côté de lui et regardait par dessus le pont les voitures qui passaient tout en faisant gicler l'eau des flaques. Au bout d'une minute seulement, l'étudiant tiqua, incapable de supporter cette présence néfaste plus longtemps.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là, Orihara ? Avec tout ce qui se passe, tu n'as pas d'autres chats à fouetter ?

Son ton était emplit de reproches, visiblement, il pensait que le jeune indic' avait sa part de responsabilité dans l'histoire, pour une fois que ça n'était pas le cas.

Le brun se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules et d'un large sourire.

\- Je pourrais en dire autant pour toi, petit cachottier.

Kida s'empourpra à l'évocation « du texte », celui qui, il le savait, avait fait toute la différence.

Le quartier fonctionnait sur les affrontements, certes la haine qui unissait l'informateur à l'Heiwajima était un équilibre essentiel qui, quand elle avait été mise en question, avait fortement contribué à l'effondrement du quartier. Mais un tel chaos venait principalement des rumeurs entre lui et son camarade. _Dollars_ et _écharpes jaunes_ étaient connus pour être les deux gangs dirigeant le quartier en ce moment, les deux groupes étaient constamment en conflit, alors le fait que leurs dirigeants aient possiblement une relation avait déchaîné doute et fureur parmi les subalternes, normal.

\- C'est… différent. Moi au moins, je n'ai pas été shippé avec la personne que je hais le plus.

Mais Izaya ne l'écoutait plus, lui semblait-il, et le brun partit plutôt dans son monologue.

\- Tu connais Oscar Wilde ? Un jour, celui-ci à dit « Il est parfaitement monstrueux de s'apercevoir que les gens disent dans notre dos des choses qui sont absolument et entièrement vraies. ».

Le lycéen ouvrit la bouche, pas certain de bien comprendre où l'homme voulait en venir, ou plutôt, se refusant à croire ce qu'il avait comprit.

\- Tu veux dire que vous…

\- J'ai toujours cru que la haine était le strict opposé de l'amour, mais c'était seulement l'image de la haine que je m'imposais. Au final, ne serait-elle pas la plus viscérale, la plus exacerbée des formes de l'amour ? Un banal sentiment d'amour inassouvi ?

Interloqué, Kida se contentait d'écouter les confessions de l'homme qu'il avait toujours cru sans cœur, et qui était entrain de se dévoiler à lui à ce moment précis. A l'entente de ses mots, de ses doutes, il comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, enfin, quelque chose _en plus_ de ce qui s'était passé.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

L'Orihara partit d'un rire franc et direct qu'il ne parvint à calmer qu'après de longues minutes, comme si sa question avait été la blague de l'année. Des larmes de fou-rire s'installèrent même au coin de ses yeux, qu'il sécha rapidement à l'aide de sa main.

\- Tu es mignon, Kida-kun.

Une impression d'infériorité mêlée à de la fureur engouffra le plus jeune qui ne répondit pas, vexé. Après un certain temps de silence, ce fut donc l'informateur qui reprit la parole.

\- Tu devrais lui dire.

Izaya avait l'air distrait, sa tête était négligemment posée à l'intérieur de ses bras posés sur la rambarde du pont alors qu'il regardait au loin, pensif l'adolescent n'était même pas certain que c'était à lui qu'il parlait.

\- Dire quoi à qui ?

\- Ce que tu ressens pour lui.

Le brun n'eut pas besoin d'être plus précis pour que le jeune homme comprenne. Ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée tandis qu'il bafouillait quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se reprendre.

\- Mikado est juste un ami !

\- Mais tu ne peux pas nier que cette histoire a changé votre amitié. La façon dont tu la perçois est forcément différente après ça, ne mens pas.

Évidement, c'était vrai mais…

\- Je pourrais en dire autant de toi et Shizuo ! J'aimerais bien te voir aller vers lui et lui sortir tout ce que tu viens de me raconter histoire de voir sa réaction.

L'informateur eut une grimace, comme à l'évocation d'un mauvais souvenir.

\- J'imagine que ça a déjà été fait, en quelques sortes.

Et sur ces mots, il monta sur la barrière du pont, en équilibre à cinq mètres de hauteur, laissant l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds ahuri.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?!

\- Shizu-chan est un idiot, il réagit uniquement à ce que lui dicte son instinct, sans se préoccuper des conséquences de ses actes. Quant à moi, ma curiosité est inépuisable, j'imagine que c'est ça qui a fait la différence. Tu devrais essayer de faire de même pour une fois, il n'y à pas de mal à se laisser aller de temps en temps.

Puis, adressant un petit signe de main à son interlocuteur, il se laissa tomber au milieu des voitures, provoquant une série de klaxons et de crissements de freins. Et malgré cela, quand Kida regarda par dessus la rambarde, il n'y avait aucune présence de l'homme qui venait de provoquer un carambolage.

Orihara Izaya était vraiment le pire.

* * *

Mikado n'en pouvait plus.

Depuis les premières heures de la matinée, il avait reçu des centaines de messages, tous relatant le même événement, tous en rapport avec sa possible relation avec le chef des écharpes jaunes. Que ça soient des insultes ou des questions, des menaces ou des félicitations, le jeune homme ne comprenait tout simplement pas. Il ne comprenait pas, parce que ça n'était pas la première fois qu'une rumeur courait à son sujet, ni à celui des autres concernés, mais qu'auparavant les habitants n'avaient jamais réagis de manière aussi… excessive. Qu'est-ce que ce blog, cette _Miitsuko_ , avait qui la différenciait des autres ? Qu'est-ce qui la rendait plus crédible ? Il avait beau essayer de comprendre, il n'y arrivait pas.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que premièrement : il connaissait cette personne deuxièmement : elle avait déjà fait ses preuves par le passé troisièmement : les rumeurs, quelles qu'elles soient, partaient toujours de quelque chose de vrai.

Il était entrain d'effacer son huit cent seizième message de la journée lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant un adolescent blond qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé revoir un jour.

\- Kida ?

Le jeune homme resta silencieux en s'avançant jusqu'à lui, et il le prit par le col pour le soulever de sa chaise. En rencontrant ses pupilles noisettes brillants d'une flamme incandescente, ce regard scrutateur qui le fixait d'un air dur, il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, appréhendant un coup de la part de son ami.

Alors comprenez sa surprise lorsqu'il sentit qu'on agressait sa bouche, assez sauvagement en plus de cela.

Le brun ouvrit en grand ses yeux pour tomber sur le visage très proche de son ami qui était entrain de l'embrasser, les yeux clos pour mieux apprécier le moment. Sa surprise fut telle qu'il n'eut même pas le courage de le repousser, le laissant faire son affaire avant de se retirer, à bout de souffle alors que le plus timide était rouge écarlate.

\- Ah ! Ça fait du bien !

-Ki-ki-ki-KIDA !

Ce dernier essuya ses lèvres humides à l'aide de son bras avant d'interroger son meilleur ami du regard, meilleur ami qui ressemblait à ce moment présent d'avantage à une tomate bien mure qu'à un être humain.

\- Ben quoi ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu-tu-tu-tu-tu… TU M'AS EMBRASSE !

Le concerné pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors ? ET ALORS ?! MAIS TU DELIRES OU QUOI ?! Je te rappelles que c'est toi qui hier est parti de chez moi en ayant été clair : je t'ai trahi, tu ne me pardonneras pas. ALORS EXPLIQUES MOI POURQUOI TU DEBARQUES ICI ET QUE TU TE PERMETS DE M'EMBRASSER !

\- Oh, ça. ( Fit Kida en s'asseyant sur le canapé du salon, retirant sa veste au passage ) C'est… parce que j'avais envie d'essayer.

\- C'EST PAS UNE RAISON ! S'écria le chef des _Dollars_ dont la couleur des joues restait toujours aussi foncée, lançant un oreiller sorti de nulle part à son camarade.

\- Dixit celui qui s'est masturbé sur mon visage. Railla le moins pudique alors que son ami enfouissait son visage brûlant dans son oreiller, provoquant l'hilarité du blond. Et dire que la vieille, sa réaction avait été très rigide, aujourd'hui il se permettait même d'utiliser cet événement pour le taquiner. Que s'était-il passé entre temps pour changer ainsi son point de vue ? Ah, oui, les textes…

\- Tu es venu pour…

-Oui.

\- Et tu comptes faire quoi à propos de…

\- Rien.

\- Comment ça, rien ?

\- Qu veux-tu que j'y fasse ? A la limite, la seule solution serait de partir…

\- Partir ?

Partir, s'en aller. Pourquoi pas ? Ils ne seraient pas les premiers à essayer, Izaya lui-même l'avait fait. Mais comme tous il était rapidement revenu. Ce quartier exerçait une attraction malsaine, ce lieu où se baladaient tranquillement sociopathes et femmes sans têtes, les êtres humains étaient incapables de la quitter . Probablement parce que c'était le seul endroit où ils étaient acceptés sans la moindre intolérance, justement parce que Ikerbukuro n'abritait que des tarés dans leur genre. Seraient-ils capables de s'en aller en sachant cela ?

\- Oui, décamper loin d'ici. Voyager. Ça fait un moment que j'y pense. Toute cette pression commence à me rendre fou, je n'en peux plus Mikado.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment devant cette sombre révélation, cette partie de lui que l'adolescent avait toujours essayé de cacher à tous prix.

\- On peut !

\- Pardon ?

\- On peut le faire ! Même si ça n'est pas éternellement ! Les vacances viennent de commencer, si j'appelle mes parents je suis certain qu'ils me permettront de t'inviter chez nous, et on retournera à la campagne, comme au bon vieux temps, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

L'enthousiasme de son ami devait être contagieux car Kida esquissa un grand sourire.

\- Ça serait formidable.

\- Faisons ça alors ! Juste le temps que cette affaire se tasse !

Le dirigeant des _Dollars_ sortit son téléphone afin d'appeler ses géniteurs au plus vite avant de constater qu'il n'y avait aucun réseau alors que d'habitude il avait les quatre barres. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y à ?

\- Tu captes, toi ?

Le blond sortit son propre téléphone de sa poche et son visage se ferma en voyant le signal comme quoi il n'y avait pas de réseau. Mikado courut à son ordinateur et fut forcé de constater qu'internet était coupé, même chose pour la télé qu'il ne parvint pas à allumer. Les deux jeunes hommes n'eurent même pas besoin de se consulter pour chuchoter en même temps :

-Orihara…

* * *

A l'autre bout de la ville, un certain indic' éternua tout en riant, sautant du toit d'un immeuble à un autre alors qu'en bas, la situation était encore plus critique qu'auparavant . Privé d'électricité et de réseau, le quartier était à présent sans dessus-dessous. Mais au moins, les rumeurs ne pouvaient plus circuler. C'était déjà une bonne chose de faite.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se rendre au seul endroit où il y aurait de la lumière...

* * *

Il était près d'une heure du matin à Ikerbukuro, le quartier entier était plongé dans le noir le plus complet alors que dans un fameux restaurant de sushis, deux hommes connus pour leur force prodigieuse étaient encore bel et bien debout, éclairés par le faibles néons fonctionnant à l'énergie solaire, les seuls des environs.

\- Encore !

Shizuo Heiwajima buvait, encore et encore. Même la voix de Simon ne parvenait pas à le persuader que tout ce saké en une soirée était mauvais pour son gosier. Mais il fallait dire que ce dernier le continuait tout de même à le servir, heureux que la boisson fétiche de son restaurant ait autant de succès .

Et puis il aurait pu dire ce qu'il voulait, le blond ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui. Boire était la seule solution d'effacer ces images de la vermine et lui entrain d'échanger un baiser, et plus encore des fantasmes de son esprit qui les mettaient en scène de façon de plus en plus explicite à chaque nouvelle fois où son esprit dérivait jusqu'à l'informateur. Shizuo était entrain de devenir complètement fou. Bientôt sa dégénérescence atteindrait des grandeurs, c'était certain.

Tout ça parce que jamais, mais au grand jamais il accepterait d'admettre qu'il était attiré par la puce.

* * *

\- Il fait trop sombre.

\- Tant pis, je n'ai pas de bougies.

\- Mais j'ai peur du noir !

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris le message, direction le Russian Sushi.

Dans quelques heures, ce lieu serait témoin du rassemblement en grandes pompes de tous les plus grands désaxés d'Ikerbukuro…

C'était le début de la pagaille.


	7. Révolution

**Disclaimer** : Cette FanFiction ne vient pas de moi, elle vient de Miitsuko-Chan (enlevez les espaces !) : fanfiction-miitsuko. eklablog moshi-moshi-a113010538

 **Résumé** :Une fujoshi folle s'amuse à semer le trouble à Ikerbukuro par ses canulars téléphoniques, les habitants masculins du quartier parviendront-ils démêler le vrai du faux ?

* * *

Il était tard dans la nuit, ou devrions-nous dire tôt dans la matinée ? Cette heure-ci où une bonne partie de Tokyo, du japon en général, dormait à poings fermés, cet instant où tout semblait si calme, où la quiétude était à son maximum. Un seul endroit dans tout le pays du soleil levant enfreignait cette règle d'or, un unique lieu où la nuit n'était que fiction et tourments, où la vie, bien qu'elle soit quelque peu différente, ne quittait jamais le quartier.

Il était deux heures du matin à Ikerbukuro, et une certaine femme sans tête était en pleine discussion avec l'homme de sa vie.

« Shinra ! »

\- Oui, ma douce ?

« Tu ne devrais pas y aller, qui sait ce qu' _il_ va te faire... »

\- Simon m'a appelé, et vois-tu, je me dois d'être présent pour mon ami. Par ailleurs, ce sera une occasion en or de prélever son sang. Que Shizuo soit ivre mort, sans la moindre défense, n'arrivera qu'une fois dans sa vie.

La jeune femme, bien qu'elle n'ait pas de tête, soupira.

« Si tu insistes, je pars avec toi. »

\- En route, chérie.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le hululement d'une moto sans phares retentit dans le quartier totalement plongé dans l'obscurité, sous une pluie torrentielle qui faisait glisser dangereusement les pneus. Elle s'arrêta devant un petit mais célèbre restaurant de sushis éclairé par quelques faibles néons lumineux. Quand le couple entra dans le séjour, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que Simon et Shizuo n'étaient pas seuls.

Deux jeunes filles dont une que Celty reconnu facilement par l'avoir sauvé plus d'une fois étaient assises à une table, devant un énorme plat de nems que seule l'autre demoiselle mangeait. Saïka, l'épée légendaire, accompagnée d'Erika la fujoshi folle, celle qui était sans l'aucun doute à l'origine de l'agitement

inhabituel qui avait lieu à Ikerbukuro depuis la veille.

Puis, aux côtés de l'homme le plus fort du quartier qui ne tenait même plus correctement assis, affalé sur le bar tout en grognant des phrases incompréhensibles dont on ne comprenait que de rares mots tels que « Puce…tuer… » était assis son petit frère, impassible comme toujours.

\- Tiens, Shinra, Celty, bienvenus. Je vous ai fait venir pour que vous embarquiez ce petit là, son frangin n'arrivera jamais à le transporter seul et je ne peux pas m'absenter de mon poste…

\- Encore faudrait-il qu'il veille bouger. Commenta le chirurgien en constatant l'état déplorable de son ami.

Pendant ce temps, la femme au casque de chat était allée saluer sa jeune protégée ainsi que sa camarade. Kishitani sourit en reconnaissant la tenue bien spéciale de l'otaku.

\- Erika Karisawa, j'espère au moins que tu es satisfaite de ton coup. Commenta-t-il avec un immense sourire.

A l'entente du prénom, le blond tressaillit mais ne bougea pas d'un poil. Visiblement, force et alcool ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

La jeune fille ne put que lui rendre son sourire en faisant oui de la tête, ayant à ce moment précis la bouche pleine de poisson cru et de riz collant.

Ce fut ce moment précis que choisirent Kadota et Walker pour débarquer, les deux hommes avaient l'air totalement crevés. Leur respiration était hachée et leurs joues rouges, sans compter qu'ils semblaient à peine tenir sur leurs jambes. Cette scène aurait pu être inquiétante s'ils n'étaient pas recouverts de détritus alimentaires en tous genres. Allants de la banale peau de banane à la sauce salade. Sans oublier les quelques marques de griffures et bleus présents sur leur peau.

\- Et bien, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Demanda le russe en les accueillant.

\- On a été poursuivis par une bande de tarés qui nous ont menacés de leur livrer Erika. Heureusement que tu m'as appelé pour me prévenir qu'elle est là. Expliqua Dotachin entre deux respirations.

Alors qu'il expliquait par quel malheureux concours de circonstance ils s'étaient retrouvés devant une bande de toxicos allumés, le garçon fan de mangas était allé à la rencontre de son amie, et, à la stupéfaction générale, la gifla.

La brune mit une main sur sa joue rougie tandis que ses yeux ne voulaient plus quitter son meilleur ami. Son meilleur ami qui venait de la gifler. Son meilleur ami dont quelques larmes avaient commencées à dévaler ses joues.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais inquiet ! T'appeler toute la journée sans avoir de réponse, imagine que tu aies été à ma place, tu aurais pensé quoi ?! J'avais tellement peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose. Si ces tarés t'avaient attrapés je… je…

Et ses sanglots redoublèrent tandis qu'il s'effondrait dans les bras de la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde, las d'avoir couru toute la journée à sa recherche alors qu'elle était en parfaite sécurité. Las de s'être tant inquiété.

Erika ne releva même pas pour la baffe, sans doute avait-elle compris qu'elle était allée trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin. Alors elle se contenta d'étreindre le jeune homme un peu plus fort pour lui signifier qu'elle ne le referait plus.

Tous regardèrent la scène avec émotion, c'était tellement rare de voir ces deux là se dévoiler de cette façon.

\- Ça tombe bien que tu sois là, Dotachin. Tu vas pouvoir nous aider à transporter Shizuo. Fit le médecin, opportuniste.

L'ancien membre des carrés bleus jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme affalé sur le bar, semblant le remarquer pour la première fois.

\- Qu'elle épave… Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire le mettrait dans cet état…

\- C'est un coup dur pour lui… Confirma le Kishitani en s'approchant de ce qui restait de l'homme le plus fort d'Ikerbukuro.

\- Il est plus lourd qu'il n'y paraît. Intervint Kasuka pour la première fois de la soirée.

Et en effet, la masse corporelle du blond était semblable à celle d'un rocher. Même Kadota, malgré ses efforts et la force de ses bras, ne parvint pas à le soulever.

\- Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas, toi ? Demanda-t-il au gérant du restaurant.

\- J'ai déjà essayé mais chaque fois que je m'approche de lui il redevient sur ses gardes, je ne peux pas le maîtriser soul, trop dangereux pour les meubles.

Sur cette humble explication, les trois hommes proches du jeune homme tentèrent de le soulever de sa place en même temps, sans plus de résultats.

\- Personne n'a le numéro de Tanaka ? Il pourrait nous aider, lui .

\- Non, personne, tu nous prends pour des endettés ?

\- Dans le répertoire à Shizuo.

\- Il à cassé son téléphone ce matin.

\- Pourquoi je pose la question aussi…

\- Je peux vous aider, moi.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers la femme sans tête qui – pour une des rares fois un public – avait retiré son casque, une matière noire s'échappant de la fin de son corps et venant entourer l'Heiwajima.

\- Bonne idée, _honey !_

\- Avec ça on devrait y arriver, il suffit qu'on s'y mette en même temps.

\- A trois on le soulève.

\- Un… Deux… Tr-

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! Quelle agitation !

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la salle lorsque l'informateur connu de tous entra, sautillant comme toujours, cependant les traits moins rieurs qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il suffit que sa voix chantante retentisse dans les oreilles du blond pour que celui-ci reprenne vie d'un seul coup, se redressant comme s'il n'avait jamais été ivre mort quelques secondes auparavant tout en grognant.

\- I-za-ya !

\- Tiens, Shizu-chan, bien dormi ?

Celui-ci ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la question purement rhétorique de son adversaire et souleva la première table à sa portée… qui lui tomba sur la tête. La quantité d'alcool dans son sang était trop importante pour être chassée par la force de l'adrénaline. Pour la première fois en vingt quatre ans, l'homme le plus craint d'Ikerbukuro était vulnérable.

Mais lui-même ne s'en formalisa pas et se planta devant la source de toute sa haine, braillant comme un enfant enragé.

\- Izaya ! Je vais te tuer ! T'étrangler ! T'écraser ! T'enterrer ! T'enfermer ! Te toucher ! Te baiser ! T'embrasser !

Tous ahuris devant les dernières paroles du garde du corps qui vacillait dangereusement sur ses jambes, tous profondément choqués par l'homme qui s'accrochait au pan de la veste fétiche du brun, semblant quémander quelque chose. Un baiser, une caresse, une attention. Il avait l'air d'avoir totalement oublié à qui il s'adressait. Ou, au contraire, le savait-il parfaitement ?

Tous, sauf Erika, évidemment.

Cette dernière affichait un sourire ravi et des étoiles étincelants dans les yeux, elle avait presque envie de crier de joie et se retenait de saigner du nez pour ne pas gâcher ce moment magique qui resterait dans sa mémoire à jamais. Gravé au plus profond de sa rétine en compagnie de son premier manga et de la fois où elle avait surprit Walker entrain de se procurer du plaisir en solitaire.

Et au lieu de se faire la plus discrète possible comme il aurait été intelligent qu'elle le fasse, au lieu de tenter de sauvegarder sa vie en se sortant de la vision du jeune informateur, elle restait là, la bouche grande ouverte avec de la bave coulant presque de ses commissures, ses pupilles brillantes de mille constellations.

L'Orihara eut vite fait de poser son attention sur elle, mais également sur une autre personne.

\- Erika, Shinra, vous n'avez pas quelque petites choses à me dire ?

Le blond s'était redressé à l'entente du prénom et fixait à présent la jeune fille avec un regard qui en disait long sur ses ressentiments. Sans préambules, il quitta l'informateur pour s'avancer vers la fujoshi qui resta plantée là, n'ayant pas conscience du danger qu'un Shizuo en colère représentait, en particulier lorsque c'était elle la responsable de sa chute. Les bêtes mourantes étaient de loin les plus dangereuses.

Le téléphone d'Anri sonna et elle saisit cette occasion pour se retrancher au fond de la pièce, le plus loin possible des deux bêtes de foire, là où elle aurait le moins de chances de se prendre un tabouret en pleine figure.

\- Je me doutais que tu comprendrais. Fit le chirurgien en s'avançant vers son ami avec un petit rire machiavélique.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

\- Pour les mêmes raisons que toi, par _distraction._ Je voulais voir comment évoluerait la situation, je n'ai pas été déçu.

\- Tu le seras encore moins quand mon cher couteau rencontrera ta nuque.

\- Oh oh, tu me menaces, Izaya ?

\- Non, je fais une constatation.

Du côté du collecteur de dettes, la tension était palpable. Une aura de colère à l'état brute s'échappait du corps du blond qui fulminait.

\- Malade mentale, je vais t'exterminer !

Et alors que la détentrice de Saïka éteignait son portable.

Et alors que l'acteur le plus connu du quartier soupirait, blasé.

Et alors que Walker s'était interposé devant son amie.

Et alors que Celty faisait son possible pour raisonner son amant.

Et alors que l'homme le plus fort d'Ikerbukuro était sur le point d'exploser.

Et alors que l'informateur était parti dans un fou-rire malsain en caressant la lame de son couteau.

Et alors que Simon et Kadota essayaient tant bien que mal de calmer le jeu.

Et alors que la pression était à son comble.

Kida et Mikado entrèrent dans le restaurant, main dans la main. En remarquant l'agitation, ils firent demi-tour, mais la pluie qui tombait à verses ajoutée au chaos ambiant du quartier les forcèrent à rentrer à nouveau dans la salle sous tous les regards interloqués posés sur eux.

Gênés par une telle dose d'attention à leur égard, leurs mains se délièrent, comme pris en flagrant délit.

\- YAOIIII ! Anri, t'es trop forte !

Un long silence se prolongea dans la pièce avant que la jeune otaku se rende compte qu'elle avait dénoncé son amie. Maintenant, tout le monde savait qu'elle y était pour quelque chose dans l'histoire.

 _Oups._

Fini la personnalités calme et posée d'une jeune femme discrète, le véritable visage d'Anri Sonohara venait d'être révélé au grand jour à la stupéfaction générale. Certains en eurent même des sueurs froides.

La vie était déjà difficile avec une seule Erika, alors s'il y en avait deux comme elle, ça serait un enfer sans nom.

Néanmoins, ils n'eurent pas le temps d'approfondir un peu plus la question. Car en dehors, beaucoup de personnes les avaient trouvés et s'acharnaient à présent sur les vitres du restaurant en proliférant des insultes plus ou moins variées. Certains tentèrent même de la casser à coups de tous les objets costauds qu'ils trouvaient. Simon n'avait jamais été aussi satisfait de la quadruple épaisseur de ses verres.

\- Heureusement que j'ai pensé à fermer la porte après votre entrée. Dit-il aux deux chefs de gangs.

\- Je croyais qu'on les avaient semés ! S'endurcit le brun, un peu effrayé. Juste un peu.

\- Je savais bien qu'on aurait pas du joindre Anri et l'écouter, on a mit tout le monde en danger. Désespéra Kida qui avait tout sauf envie de revivre ce qui s'était passé avec Saki. La vie était tellement cruelle avec lui.

Oubliant vite l'anarchie qui avait lieu en dehors, le chef des _Dollars_ était parti à la rencontre de sa camarade, le front plissé dans un air sérieux qu'il abordait rarement.

\- Anri-chan ! Il faut qu'on parles !

\- En effet.

\- C'est toi qui à suggéré notre relation, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet.

L'espace d'un instant, l'adolescent fut déstabilisé par la réponse froide de son amie qui ne cherchait même pas à nier, mais la présence de son copain dans son dos l'encouragea à continuer.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça ! Tu savais très bien que c'était faux !

\- _C'était._ Aujourd'hui, c'est d'avantage vrai, et ça le sera plus encore demain. Les événements vous ont rapprochés, vrai ?

Mikado rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Oui mais…

Il fut retenu par une main sur son épaule. Celle de son meilleur ami.

\- Mikado, ne t'enfonces pas. Je prends le relais.

\- Ok…

\- Il est vrai que ce qui s'est passé à changer notre relation, mais tu n'avais aucun droit de faire croire ça. Si ça n'était pas arrivé on seraient restés les mêmes !

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'en prends pas à Erika ? Celle elle qui à écrit l'article, pas moi.

 _Traîtresse._ Pensa cette dernière en sachant parfaitement que c'était la vengeance personnelle de la jeune femme par rapport à la bombe de tout à l'heure.

\- Je sais. Mais _tu_ es celle qui à pensé à ça. Si tu n'avais pas encouragé son esprit malsain, si tu ne l'avais pas _accompagnée_ dans son délire, rien de cela ne se serait passé.

Le blond paressait calme de l'extérieur, mais on pouvait néanmoins s'apercevoir qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se calmer. Quand, sur le chemin pour venir, Mikado lui avait tout raconté, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'en vouloir à l'étudiante, et ce ressentiment commençait à prendre de plus en plus de place dans son être.

Le regard dur, il fixait l'adolescente qui ne faisait rien d'autre que de soutenir ses yeux. Un duel de regards s'engagea.

Ce fut cette altercation qui donna le signe aux autres personnes dans la salle qui redevint une zone de conflits.

Shizuo reposa son attention sur la jeune femme sans aucun doute habitée par Lucifer, sa rage refaisant d'un coup surface.

\- Je. Vais. te. Tuer.

L'informateur fit un pas en direction de son pote de lycée, la lame de son couteau brillant d'une lueur malsaine.

\- A nous deux, mon cher Shinra.

Dehors, les agressions sur la vitre se faisaient de plus en plus intenses. A plusieurs reprises, des personnes se retrouvèrent écrasées entre le verre et la masse de gens qui essayaient de passer.

Kida plissa les yeux, Anri tint bon.

Shizuo s'empara d'un tabouret resté malheureusement près de lui.

Izaya mit le couteau sous la gorge du médecin.

Une brèche se forma sur la vitre.

Les deux étudiants firent de leur mieux pour ne pas cligner des yeux, ce qui devenait de plus en plus périlleux à cause de l'assèchement de leurs pupilles.

Walker sauta sur son amie, la sauvant de peu de se recevoir un tabouret en pleine figure.

Quelques gouttes de sang coulèrent de la peau de Shinra.

La vitre se casse sous les bousculades de la foule qui s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

La pression devenait insupportable, tous se fixaient en chiens de faïence, prêts à se sauter dessus à tout moment.

\- STOP !

L'attention générale se posa sur Celty dont les fibres noires tournaient tout autour de son corps de façon désordonnée, certaines allant vers d'autres personnes telles que son amant ou la jeune fujoshi qu'elle protégea de sa barrière de poussière. La Dullahan semblait étrangement légère, son corps gracile était soulevé par les fibres de son corps tandis qu'elle était dans une intense concentration. A cet instant, tous craignirent pour leur vie.

Mais il n'y eut pas d'attaque, la légende urbaine se contentant de flotter en direction de la jeune Karisawa à qui elle posa son casque sur la tête. Izaya parut avoir un mouvement de recule, il venait de comprendre ce qui se passait

A ce moment là, un rire sourd résonna dans la pièce, et la jeune femme amatrice de boy's love se contenta de tous les désigner, un à un, jusqu'à-ce que son étrange aura ne s'étende au-delà du bâtiment, dans tout Ikerbukuro. Une aura qui changea tout sur son passage, pour le meilleur, mais _surtout_ pour le pire.

Erika Karisawa était l'élue choisie par la Valkyrie.


	8. Conclusion

**Disclaimer** : Cette FanFiction ne vient pas de moi, elle vient de Miitsuko-Chan (enlevez les espaces !) : fanfiction-miitsuko. eklablog moshi-moshi-a113010538

 **Résumé** :Une fujoshi folle s'amuse à semer le trouble à Ikerbukuro par ses canulars téléphoniques, les habitants masculins du quartier parviendront-ils démêler le vrai du faux ?

* * *

Ikerbukuro, l'endroit où se croisaient toutes les étrangetés de ce monde, le lieu seul où épées légendaires aimant les êtres humains et femmes sans têtes cohabitaient. Cet endroit qui était source de bon nombre de rumeurs. Ce soir, tout y était changé.

Les étudiants pouvaient se promener tranquillement dans les rues, souvent en tenue de cosplay qui était de rigueur.

La population masculine avait doublé et était essentiellement composée de jeunes hommes à l'orientation sexuelle suspecte.

Les trois quart des boutiques qui ouvraient parlaient de mangas.

Les vendeurs de sushis restaient fidèles à eux mêmes.

Les chefs de gangs n'étaient plus là, partis en voyage pour une durée illimitée.

Les informateurs dégénérés et les hommes surpuissants se roulaient des pelles sur la chaussée tout en se lançant de temps en temps des menaces de mort.

Les femmes sans têtes pouvaient vaquer sans crainte à leurs occupations.

La Valkyrie avait été éveillée, et son émissaire était des plus démentielle.


End file.
